Eu Não Existo Sem Você
by Mila B
Summary: Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando... Universo Alternativo. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

**Nota: **Fanfic bem água com açúcar porque, primeiro, é o que eu escrevo melhor (LoL), e segundo, porque ando com a cabeça cheia e precisando escrever coisas fofas e felizes. Então, leiam com esse intuito de vomitarem arco-íris também, okay?

**Nota2: **Não será uma história muito grande, suspeito que uns cinco capítulos. Minha primeira tentativa de primeira pessoa, então, sejam amores e não me critiquem muito. :)

**Nota3:** Fanfic dedicada a Carol1408, minha twin linda, que disse que não estava uma droga e que era para eu escrever até o fim. Te amo, amore mio. *.*

* * *

><p>Foi num dia qualquer, no meu segundo ano de High School, que conheci Draco Malfoy. Eu sabia quem ele era. Todo mundo conhecia Draco Malfoy. Ele era um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, mas, acima de tudo, estava passando por sérios problemas. O pai dele acabara na cadeia, acusado de vários crimes, como desvio de dinheiro, formação de quadrilha e outros que eu nem fazia ideia. O colégio inteiro estava comentando sobre o desmoronamento da poderosa e influente família Malfoy, e Draco se transformara em alvo de comentários maldosos e agressivos.<p>

Eu sabia de tudo por cima. Nunca dei muita bola para essas coisas de popularidade e fofocas, então só conhecia Draco de vista. Não éramos colegas de aula, porque nossa escola era absurdamente enorme e cada ano tinha umas novecentas turmas – na verdade umas cinco, mas você me entendeu.

Então eu estava lá, andando por um dos corredores do colégio, um que era meio deserto porque ficava na ala dos nerds da informática – e, sim, nerd era meu segundo nome nos tempos de High School, mas isso é algo que eu prefiro deixar no passado – quando ouvi um choro abafado. Franzi a testa, olhando em volta, mas não havia ninguém no corredor. Mas eu não estava ficando louco, porque alguém definitivamente estava chorando. Continuei caminhando e o som aumentou conforme eu me aproximava de uma porta que dava para um dos muitos banheiros da escola.

Eu não sei o que me fez entrar no banheiro para ver quem estava chorando, em vez de seguir o meu caminho e cuidar da minha vida. Eu estava curioso e preocupado também, então entrei, procurando pela origem do choro. Preciso dizer que foi uma enorme surpresa me deparar com Draco Malfoy sentado num canto do lugar, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto enquanto seu corpo tremia levemente com os soluços.

A única vontade que eu tive foi de ir até ele e abraçá-lo. Ele estava completamente vulnerável. Extremamente diferente do garoto de nariz empinado e olhar arrogante que eu já vira andando pelo colégio algumas vezes, e isso só conseguia despertar meu lado "super-protetor". Draco sentiu meu olhar, pois ergueu a cabeça, revelando os olhos avermelhados e marejados, para em seguida arregalá-los, surpreso por ter sido pego no flagra.

"Eu... Me desculpe, eu ouvi alguém chorando, e vim checar se estava tudo bem." Falei, sentindo-me fora do lugar. Eu jurei que ele iria se irritar e me expulsar do banheiro, xingando até meus antepassados. Eu acho que eu faria isso se um desconhecido me pegasse nessa situação. Convenhamos, é meio constrangedor, ainda mais para um garoto.

Mas no lugar disso, Draco apenas levantou, limpando os olhos. Os cabelos sempre impecavelmente penteados estavam desalinhados e ele aparentava uma fragilidade que balançaria o coração de qualquer um. Ele caminhou até a pia para lavar o rosto, e eu achei que deveria falar mais alguma coisa. Eu sempre acho que devo falar alguma coisa. O que é ridículo, porque eu nunca sei _o que_ exatamente falar nesses momentos.

"Sabe, eu não consigo imaginar o quão difícil está sendo para você passar por tudo isso, mas... De uma maneira ou de outra, sempre acaba melhorando. É só, ignorar o que os outros falam e... Seguir em frente de queixo erguido." Eu senti vontade de me enterrar a alguns quilômetros da superfície terrestre quando ele se virou para mim, o rosto ainda úmido e a expressão impassível. "Você pode contar comigo, caso... Caso precise de alguém para conversar e desabafar."

Eu jurei que ele iria me dar um soco quando avançou em minha direção em passos rápidos, porém, em vez disso, ele me abraçou. Ele me abraçou tão forte que eu achei que iria sufocar. Não faço ideia do que se passava pela cabeça de Draco naquele dia, e só me lembro que o abracei de volta, sentindo seu cheiro de perfume caro.

"Obrigado..." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, num tom tão... _doce_, que eu não pude me impedir de abraçá-lo com mais força, querendo protegê-lo. Ele era pequeno em meus braços e não se parecia com mais do que um garotinho que enfrenta o mundo pela primeira vez.

Pode parecer loucura, mas depois disso, eu e Draco viramos melhores amigos. Ele realmente me usou para desabafar. _Muitas vezes_. Não que eu esteja reclamando. No dia seguinte no colégio eu quase caí para trás quando ele me perguntou se poderia sentar na mesma mesa que eu durante o almoço, e depois da aula ele me perguntou se não poderia me acompanhar até em casa. No fim fui eu quem o acompanhou até a mansão onde ele morava, e ele me contou que ela estava à venda.

A mãe dele, aparentemente, estava sofrendo de um problema de saúde grave.

"Ela sempre teve a saúde frágil, apesar de ser forte e determinada como poucas pessoas." Ele comentou, enquanto caminhávamos. "Tudo isso pelo que estamos passando, fez com que... Ela desabasse. Agora ela está acamada. Tem uma enfermeira na casa... Ela se recusa a ficar no hospital, prefere ficar no próprio quarto." Ele falou, os ombros caídos.

Eu soube pelo brilho triste nos olhos dele que era por causa disso que ele estava chorando no dia anterior. Era estranho que ele contasse aquelas coisas justamente para mim, que mal o conhecia, mas talvez eu tivesse sido o único a oferecer apoio, no lugar de julgá-lo pelos crimes do pai.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Draco. Como você disse, ela é forte e determinada, e vai conseguir dar a volta por cima. E... Vocês precisam ficar mais unidos do que nunca agora." Falei, parando assim que chagamos em frente à mansão. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu de lado.

"Potter, você é como um livro de auto-ajuda ambulante." Ele falou num jeitinho sarcástico, que com o tempo descobri que era sua marca registrada. "Obrigado." Ele completou de maneira sincera. "Você foi o único que não me tratou como lixo, e nem ao menos me conhece... Nos vemos amanhã?"

"Claro." Falei, com a certeza de que estava levemente corado. Não exatamente pelo que ele falou, mas pelo tom que ele usou e pela forma como me olhou enquanto falava. O olhar dele era de um azul-acinzentado denso que poderia tragar e afogar qualquer um que o encarasse fixamente por muito tempo. "Tchau, Draco."

Mas não foi fácil para Draco. Ele tentou fingir indiferença a todos os outros e se mostrar forte para a mãe, mas tornou-se frequente eu ter que arrastá-lo de festas, completamente bêbado e sem noção do próprio nome. Livrá-lo de brigas com qualquer pessoa que insinuasse algo sobre o pai dele também virou rotina – e eu ainda me lembro de alguns olhos roxos que ganhei nas tentativas.

Enfim, eu estava sempre livrando Draco das mancadas em que ele se metia naquela fase sombria de sua adolescência. Às vezes eu sentia vontade de estapeá-lo e mandar que ele parasse de agir como se o mundo inteiro conspirasse contra ele, porém eu precisava concordar que muitas vezes isso parecia verdade.

Todo o dinheiro que a família dele possuía esvaneceu-se com o tempo. Um ano depois que o conheci, a mãe de Draco, Narcisa, faleceu, acometida por um quadro degenerativo de esclerose múltipla. Depois disso, ele alugou um apartamento num bairro simples de Londres e começou a trabalhar meio período em vários empregos diferentes, pois nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo no mesmo. Draco também conseguiu se emancipar, mas não deixou de receber ajuda financeira do padrinho, um dos professores do nosso colégio.

Por sorte, Draco sempre cuidou para manter as notas altas no colégio – e eu aparecer em sua casa para obrigá-lo a estudar não tem _nada_ a ver com isso – e por isso conseguimos entrar na mesma faculdade. Nada extraordinário. Uma faculdade pública, de bom ensino. Eu poderia ter optado pelas mais caras universidades do país, porque meu padrinho, com quem eu morei dos meus onze aos dezoito anos, nada em dinheiro e não tem freios na hora de gastá-lo, mas preferi alcançar meus objetivos sem depender do dinheiro dos outros.

Depois de entrar na faculdade, Draco tomou rumo e decidiu que iria reerguer o nome Malfoy. Ele escolheu administração, e eu me decidi por Engenharia de Controle e Automação – sim, nerd, como eu já disse. Estamos os dois com vinte e um anos agora, em nossos terceiros anos da faculdade. Atualmente eu moro num apartamento num bairro de classe média de Londres, perto da faculdade.

Convidei Draco para vir morar comigo diversas vezes, mas ele se recusa, inventa desculpas e tende a fugir do assunto. Não entendo muito bem por que, mas acho melhor não discutir. Nós tendemos a brigar com frequência, apesar de que as brigas nunca duram mais do que um dia.

Draco, mesmo já não sendo mais rico e dono de um nome influente, é bem popular na faculdade, e até participa daqueles grupinhos internos e exclusivos. Não me lembro direito o nome.

Ele vive insistindo para que eu vá às festas dessa tal sociedade, para me apresentar para o pessoal e garantir minha entrada na turma, mas então sou eu quem recusa, muda de assunto ou inventa desculpas.

"Draco, já disse que não tenho tempo para festas. Preciso montar um robô com inteligência artificial até semana que vem e não estou nem na metade do desgraçado." Falei, enquanto estávamos nos servindo no refeitório da faculdade.

"Mas, Harry! Você nunca, nunca, _nunca,_ se diverte! Eu acho que não te vi bêbado nenhuma vez desde que nos conhecemos!" Ele reclamou, indignadamente colocando algumas batatas-fritas na bandeja dele.

"Deve ser por causa de tantas vezes em que eu vi _você_ bêbado, em um estado lastimável." Retruquei irritado. Eu odiava quando as pessoas diziam que eu não me divertia só porque não bebia. É claro que eu me divertia, e me divirto. Vou a shows de rock, exposições de carros, de novidades na área da automação e da mecânica e eletrônica, vou ao cinema sempre que sai algum filme do meu agrado, saio com algumas garotas de vez em quando, vou a pubs com os colegas de faculdade. No resto do tempo, eu estou com Draco. Ou estudando feito um condenando, mas ignore essa última parte.

"Você é tão chato." Ele resmungou, no exato instante em que uma garota baixinha tropeçou ao lado dele e deixou parte da comida cair em suas vestes. "Droga! Sua anã de dentes tortos, você não olha por onde anda, não?" Ele exclamou, largando a bandeja e passando as mãos pelas vestes.

"Eu... Me desculpe." A garota balbuciou, completamente constrangida. Draco voltou os olhos para a garota com uma expressão de nojo.

"O que você ainda está fazendo perto de mim, sua desastrada? Vá fazer uma cirurgia nesse rosto horrível e me poupe dessa sua cara feia." Ele falou, e eu juro que teria dado um tapa na nuca dele por isso se não soubesse que isso nos levaria a uma discussão que duraria semanas – episódios como esse eram bastante frequentes no dia-dia de Draco. Não alguém sujar suas roupas com comida, mas ele xingar qualquer criatura viva que considerasse estúpida e inútil.

A garota, que era mesmo bastante feia – mas isso não vem muito ao caso – saiu praticamente correndo de perto de Draco, e eu posso jurar que estava quase chorando.

"Você não precisava ter agido de maneira tão grosseira." Repreendi, enquanto ele resmungava impropérios.

"Ah, não comece, Santo Potter. Ela mereceu. Olhe para a minha roupa! Você sabe quantos meses eu precisei economizar para comprar esta camiseta? Aquela gorda idiota..."

Balancei a cabeça. Draco não tomava jeito. Infelizmente, eu já estava acostumado.

"Você tem que ir a essa festa." Ele insistiu, quando nos sentamos numa das mesas do refeitório. Por Deus, ele não desistia. Estava na cara que ele queria alguma coisa por trás dessa súbita vontade de curtir a vida ao lado do melhor amigo.

"Por que você quer tanto que eu vá?" Perguntei, revirando os olhos. "O que você quer? Está sem carro e precisando que alguém lhe leve em casa no final da festa? Você pode só me ligar, eu não preciso ir junto."

"Potter, que absurdo você pensar que eu tenho segundas intenções!" Ele exclamou, completamente indignado. Draco Malfoy indignado era algo fácil de ver. Ele sempre se indigna por qualquer coisa e faz uma imensa tempestade num copo d'água pelas coisas mais idiotas. Como ter ficado quase um dia inteiro sem falar comigo quando eu esqueci uma xícara em cima do balcão de madeira da cozinha dele, o que deixou uma marca circular permanente no móvel.

"Você sempre tem segundas intenções nessa sua mentezinha ardilosa. Agora desembucha." Falei, comendo calmamente. Ele fechou a cara e provavelmente tentou me desintegrar com seu olhar cinza-gelo. O que, obviamente, não surtiu efeito algum.

Draco se remexeu na cadeira, e eu soube que tinha ganhado a guerra. Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando a franja displicente do rosto.

"Tudo que eu queria era que você estivesse relaxado e, com sorte, relativamente bêbado para que eu pudesse contar-lhe..." Ele deixou a frase morrer gradualmente. Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando pelo complemento que não veio.

"Contar-me...?" Incentivei.

"Que eu estou namorando."

Olhei para ele esperando o que havia de tão anormal nisso. Ele estava nervoso e eu não estava entendendo por que, afinal, Draco já namorara várias vezes antes.

"Tá, e por que eu precisava estar alegrinho para saber disso? Você já teve várias namoradas, Draco. A não ser que, sei lá, ela faça parte de algum grupo terrorista ou algo do gênero." Dei de ombros, pegando meu copo de refrigerante e levando-o à boca.

"É que não é uma garota. É um cara." Draco falou, olhando-me fixamente. E eu juro que por muito pouco eu não cometi aquela terrível gafe de cuspir todo o refrigerante em cima da mesa.

"O que... Você... Um cara? Um homem? Draco, você é _gay_?" Perguntei completamente embasbacado. Eu nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas. Draco não era afetado e nunca dera nenhum sinal de se interessar por homens, e por vezes era até mesmo homofóbico, soltando exclamações como 'tinha que ser veado' ou 'aquela bichinha de merda' – se bem que ele usava todos os tipos de xingamentos em seu repertório para qualquer coisa que se movesse.

Draco empinou o nariz, olhando-me de maneira arrogante.

"Você tem algum preconceito, Potter?" Ele perguntou cheio de pose, mas pude perceber a insegurança nos olhos azuis acinzentados. Nesses momentos, eles pareciam brilhar com mais ênfase no azul do que no cinza, o que os deixava mais claros.

"Não, Draco, quer dizer... Eu só estou... Surpreso... Eu não sei." Falei confusamente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor que alguns goles de álcool estivessem circulando pelo meu sistema ao ouvir essa novidade. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e me olhou analiticamente.

"Você não precisa se sentir desconfortável. Eu _nunca _senti por você algo além de amizade." Ele garantiu, começando a cutucar a comida na bandeja com os garfos, então soltou uma risada debochada. "Por Deus, só a ideia de nós dois juntos me faz querer rir sem parar. Seria ridículo." Ele riu mais um pouco, e eu tive eu forçar uma risada para acompanhá-lo. Eu não gostei muito do comentário. Era como ouvir algo como 'você é patético, eu nunca namoraria você'.

"Então... Quem é o cara?" Perguntei, assim que ele parou de debochar da ideia de nós dois juntos.

"Você pode conhecê-lo se for a essa festa." Ele sorriu de lado, provocante. "É nesse sábado."

Suspirei e olhei para Draco. Cheguei a pensar que aquilo era uma invenção dele para que eu fosse a tal festa, mas ele não brincaria com algo assim. Nenhum heterossexual brinca que é gay com uma expressão tão séria. Mas eu ainda estava com dificuldade em imaginá-lo se agarrando com outros homens. Quero dizer, o que há para se gostar num _homem_? Não que eu seja preconceituoso, mas não vejo lógica alguma.

"Está bem." Falei, pensando que talvez fosse importante para ele que eu demonstrasse aceitar completamente sua opção sexual, assim como sempre o aceitei, sem tirar nem pôr, desde que o conheci naquele banheiro há seis anos. Ele sorriu torto, vitorioso. "E agora você quer me explicar como descobriu que gosta de homens? Desde quando?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Foi numa dessas festas. Acabou rolando e eu descobri que gosto. Talvez se você experimentar, também acabe deixando as garotas de lado, Harry." Ele se recostou na cadeira de maneira displicente e sorriu debochado.

"Não, obrigado, eu estou bem seguro quanto à minha opção sexual." Respondi, balançando a cabeça. Eu me interessando por homens? Impossível. Eu não excitaria com um cara cheio de pelos e músculos nem que me pagassem por isso.

Draco riu da minha expressão de contrariedade.

"Se você diz... E então, o que vai fazer nesse sábado? Pensei que podíamos fazer algo e depois irmos à festa." Ele comentou, rodando o garfo numa mão.

"Ué, seu namorado não vai ficar com ciúmes?" Impliquei, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ele me encarou com desdém.

"Ciúmes de _você_? Potter, você nem ao menos _bonito_ é." Ele debochou, acabando novamente com a minha auto-estima. "Ele trabalha no sábado de tarde. E eu vou acabar entediado, então só me resta você para acabar com o meu tédio."

"Bom saber que eu ainda sirvo para alguma coisa, Draco eu sou o rei da beleza Malfoy." Retruquei, revirando os olhos.

"Não se preocupe, Harry." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e apertou meu braço como se tentasse me reconfortar. "Você ainda tem a sua simpatia."

Draco não presta. Definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Nem sei se peço reviews... mas, se vocês acharam digno de algum comentário, por menor que for, ficarei lufa em recebê-lo. *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p>Acordei cedo no sábado e, como sempre fazia, fui primeiro para a academia. Acho que eu fui chamado de magrelo por tanto tempo – principalmente por Draco – que me convenci de que precisava ganhar uns músculos. Ter um pouco mais de um e oitenta de altura e disputar com um palito de fósforo no quesito magreza não é o que as pessoas consideram o epítome da beleza, preciso concordar. Hoje em dia estou melhor, e até mesmo Draco precisou admitir que eu não estou assim tão mal, afinal, eu já sou bem mais forte do que ele.<p>

Quando voltei para casa, tomei um banho e fui tentar dar um jeito no robô que eu precisava construir, visto que, a partir da tarde, meu sábado não seria muito proveitoso na área 'estudos e projetos'. Consegui algum progresso até o meio-dia e foi por esse horário que a campainha do meu apartamento tocou. Não tive dúvidas que se tratava de Draco.

Quando abri a porta, ele entrou no apartamento sem cerimônia alguma e largou algumas sacolas com cheiro de comida tailandesa – a preferida dele – em cima do balcão de pedra que dividia a sala de estar da cozinha.

"Vim salvá-lo da sua própria comida, Harry!" Ele exclamou alegremente, começando a tirar as caixinhas das sacolas. Fui até a cozinha e comecei a pegar os pratos e talheres depois de lavar as mãos na pia.

"É, sei, vou fingir que você não filou a comida aqui de casa – prepara _por mim_ – dezenas de vezes." Retruquei, ajeitando tudo sobre o balcão. Draco já estava sentado num dos banquinhos altos do lado oposto.

"Potter, nesses anos de dificuldade, por mais sensível e seletivo que um estômago seja -"

"Ah, fique quieto." Interrompi qualquer que fosse a bobagem que ele iria falar. Almoçamos enquanto conversávamos amenidades. Ele reclamou do curso de administração e do emprego mal-remunerado que arranjara na própria universidade e, felizmente, não comentou nada sobre moda e esmaltes. Eu estava, admito, com um pouquinho de receio de que, agora que ele descobrira que era gay, fosse começar a ter esses assuntos... _Diferentes_. Mas eu estava enganado, ele continuava o mesmo.

Eu não sei o que eu faria se ele começasse a falar sobre o quanto Brad Pitt era bonito, ou sobre como seu namorado era na cama. É comum dois homens conversarem sobre sexo, mas eu não queria ouvir sobre sexo homossexual. Acho que eu viraria um pimentão e procuraria um pedaço de terra para me enterrar antes do fim do relato.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Perguntei, já enquanto lavava louça e Draco se estirava no sofá como se pertencesse àquelas almofadas. Ele se remexeu preguiçosamente e soltou um resmungo.

"Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Tem umas coisas que preciso comprar, e um lugar que quero visitar..." Ele me olhou significativamente, e eu reconheci aquele olhar. Olhei para o calendário pendurado na parede da cozinha e soube exatamente aonde ele precisava ir.

"Claro, vamos aonde você quiser." Falei, com um sorriso que julgava confortador. Ele assentiu seriamente, antes de voltar a relaxar.

"E depois podemos alugar um filme. Estão dizendo que vai chover no final da tarde. Eu sei que você odeia fazer qualquer coisa na rua quando está chovendo e... não, Potter! Você já falou que vai à maldita festa, então não há mais volta! Mesmo que haja uma tempestade de granizo!" Ele falou enfaticamente assim que eu abri a boca para justamente usar esse argumento em meu favor.

**XxX**

Eu estava quase dormindo esperando que Draco escolhesse a maldita camiseta que usaria na festa àquela noite. Entramos numa lojinha que ele descobrira havia dois anos e que possuía roupas de boa qualidade e com um preço acessível. Draco dizia que nem sempre era necessário nadar em dinheiro para saber se vestir bem – numa clara alusão à minha falta de cuidado com as minhas roupas.

Ele não me deixava dar opinião nenhuma, é claro, e comprou por ele mesmo a camiseta que queria e de quebra uma para mim, sem que eu ao menos pedisse.

"Não quero apresentar meu melhor amigo parecendo um mendigo descabelado para o meu namorado." Ele justificou, enquanto saíamos da loja e eu reclamava que não precisava de roupas novas. Muito menos roupas novas compradas por ele. "Já que seu cabelo é incurável, talvez o seu mau-gosto ainda seja passível de recuperação."

"Você vai ver..." Falei, passando um braço pelo pescoço dele e quase o dobrando em dois. "Seu cabelo está precisando de um pouco de charme Potteriano." Comecei a bagunçar os fios loiros meticulosamente arrumados de Draco.

"Harry! Me larga! Desgraçado, meu cabelo! Meu cabelo perfeito!" Larguei-o gargalhando, sem me importar com o fuzilamento vindo dos olhos azuis acinzentados, agora mais tempestuosos do que nunca. O cabelo dele estava um caos, e eu acabei rindo um pouco mais. "Quantos anos você tem, Potter? Cinco?"

"Completei seis na semana passada." Corrigi, sorrindo de lado, e ele bufou indignado, tentando ajeitar os fios rebeldes.

Depois disso, nós acabamos indo até o St. James Park, o parque mais antigo de Londres, localizado no coração da cidade, apenas para caminhar e jogar conversa fora. Acabei comprando um cachorro quente e sujando minha camisa com molho, ao que Draco garantiu que eu era um caso perdido. Eu era mesmo um desastre no quesito manter a roupa limpa por um dia inteiro.

"Um cara trombou em mim, por isso!" Justifiquei o meu jeito desastrado. Eu estava mentindo, claro.

Draco comprou um ramalhete de flores de um senhor no parque e nós nos sentamos num pequeno muro perto de um lugar onde pessoas faziam piquenique ou jogavam frisbe com os cachorros. Havia uma banda tocando ao vivo ali perto, o que atraía uma boa quantidade de pessoas. Draco ficou silencioso, fitando a flor, e eu também me mantive em silêncio, observando o movimento do parque enquanto o vento fresco batia em meu rosto.

Depois de um tempo, olhei para Draco, ainda concentrado nas flores.

"Você quer ir entregá-las?" Perguntei baixinho, ao que ele assentiu com um aceno lento de cabeça. Sem mais nenhuma palavra entre nós, saímos do parque, pegamos o metro e descemos perto do cemitério West Norwood, onde Narcisa Malfoy estava enterrada. Hoje completava exatos cinco anos desde a morte da mãe de Draco.

Nós entramos no cemitério e caminhamos em silêncio por entre as sepulturas. Eu sempre estava com Draco nessa data, e o acompanhava até o cemitério, porque sabia que ele precisava de apoio nesses momentos. Com o tempo eu percebi o quanto ele e Narcisa eram próximos, e a morte dela fora como uma pedrada no coração do meu amigo.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao túmulo e eu me escorei numa árvore próxima, dando a ele um pouco de privacidade. Draco já passara por muita coisa com tão pouca idade. Ele fora obrigado a amadurecer e enfrentar diversos problemas. Ele ainda mantinha o nariz empinado e o ar arrogante como forma de defesa contra o mundo, ainda era implicante e debochado e seu sorriso torto conseguia irritar qualquer um que não o conhecesse tão bem quanto eu. Mas ele não era apenas isso.

Draco aprendeu a economizar e batalhar pelo que queria. Aprendeu a erguer a cabeça e não deixar que os outros os destratassem porque não era mais rico ou filho de pais influentes. Aprendeu a lidar com a dor da morte da mãe e com a perda do pai – que ainda estava preso. Draco não o perdoara. Antes da morte de Narcisa, ele ainda visitava Lucius na cadeia, mas depois que a mãe faleceu, ele culpou o pai por tudo e nunca mais o visitou.

Era uma amargura da qual ele não conseguia se livrar, que lhe fazia mal, mas sempre eu que tentava conversar sobre o assunto, ele se afastava ou se fechava. Draco não é alguém dado a falar. Seus desabafos em _palavras_ são raros. Mas ele conversa através de seus olhos, através de pequenas atitudes, como um abraço mais apertado, um olhar perdido que pede por ajuda ou uma lágrima solitária, como a que escorre agora por sua face, enquanto passa a mão com carinho pela lápide de Narcisa.

"Ela sempre gostou de rosas. As brancas. Eram as preferidas dela." Ele falou, largando o ramalhete de rosas sobre o túmulo antes de se levantar, afastando as lágrimas das bochechas coradas. Há muito que ele não se importava em chorar à minha frente. Eu estive com ele em tantos momentos difíceis, em tantos momentos em que ele precisou chorar baixinho contra o meu ombro, que ele se permitia mostrar seu lado vulnerável a mim.

"E as azaléias, como as que você trouxe ano passado." Comentei, e ele sorriu por eu me lembrar.

Quando estávamos saindo do cemitério, a prometida chuva para o final da tarde começou a cair. Apenas uns pingos, mas o céu fechou com uma rapidez incrível e logo estávamos correndo em busca de abrigo. Paramos ofegantes embaixo da sacada de um prédio, que protegia a calçada da chuva. Já estávamos um tanto ensopados.

"Nossa, foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava." Comentei, olhando surpreso para a quantidade de água caindo do céu, chicoteando as pedras da calçada. Draco não respondeu e, quando o olhei, ele estava chorando novamente. A cabeça levemente abaixada e as lágrimas se misturando com a água que escorria por seu rosto. "Draco..." Chamei, minha voz quase se perdendo com o barulho da chuva.

Ele me olhou, seus olhos brilhando daquela maneira tocante. E então eu o estava abraçando e sentindo seus braços rodearem meu corpo. Com o tempo, descobri também que Draco não precisava de muitas palavras de consolo. Ele só precisava que alguém estivesse lá, para dar-lhe apoio e mostrar que se importava.

"Eu sinto ainda tanta falta, Harry." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, e de novo eu sentia o cheiro de seu perfume, que já não era tão caro, mas era igualmente bom. "Dela, _dele_, do que poderia ter sido caso as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente."

"Eu sei." Falei, abraçando-o com mais força, mas ele se afastou de leve, procurando meus olhos.

"Você também, não é, Harry?" Perguntou num tom baixo e suave, erguendo a mão e afastando alguns fios molhados de cabelos que caíam em meus olhos. "Você perdeu seus pais tão cedo... Harry, você também pode chorar no meu ombro quando precisar. Eu nunca falei, mas eu... Eu também estou aqui por você."

Eu sorri de leve.

"Eu sei disso, Draco. Eu conheço você muito além das palavras."

"Verdade." Ele concordou. "Você conhece." E voltou a descansar a cabeça no meu ombro. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, com apenas o barulho da chuva e dos eventuais carros que passavam pela rua nos fazendo companhia.

**XxX**

Acabamos na minha casa, assistindo um filme de terror que alugamos no caminho, e comendo pipoca. O filme era "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica¹", e ele estava me dando arrepios. Primeiro, porque era baseado em fatos reais, a gravação era ruim e não era cheio dos sensacionalismos dos filmes de terror atuais, o que dava ao enredo aquele ar de "é possível acontecer". Segundo, porque o temporal do lado de fora não estava ajudando, e os eventuais raios sempre me faziam pular no sofá.

"Você é mesmo uma frutinha assustada, Harry." Draco revirou os olhos, tocando algumas pipocas no meu rosto.

"Você está vendo o mesmo filme que eu?" Perguntei exaltado. "Olha para isso! O cara pendura as pessoas em ganchos enormes como se elas fossem pedaços de carne!"

"Mas nós somos pedaços de carne, Potter." Draco sorriu enviesado. Ele adorava ver terror comigo justamente porque eu me assustava com qualquer coisa. "E pare de babar e morder essa almofada."

"Não estou babando." Resmunguei, dando um pulo com mais uma cena do filme. "Olha, com essa chuva, vai ter festa mesmo?"

"Não sei." Draco olhou pensativo para a janela e, naquele exato instante, o celular dele tocou. "É o Ryan." Ele falou ao olhar para o visor do celular, antes de pular do sofá e seguir até onde eu não pudesse escutar a conversa.

Ryan era o namorado de Draco. Eu não fiquei feliz ao ser deixado sozinho com aquele louco da serra elétrica, então resolvi pausar o filme e deitei um pouco, olhando para o nada. Já passavam das oito horas da noite e, pelo que Draco comentara, essas festas começavam pelas dez horas. Eu não estava com vontade alguma de sair de casa.

"A festa continua. Só foi trocada de lugar. Vai acontecer na faculdade mesmo, onde eles fazem quando está chovendo muito. Mas talvez até lá tenha diminuído." Draco olhou pela janela e eu apenas soltei um gemido sofrido. "Você pausou o filme por quê? Vai, chega para lá, dá tempo de ver até o fim."

Ele voltou a se acomodar no sofá e nós quase perdemos a noção do tempo terminando de ver o filme. Mas infelizmente deu tempo de nos arrumarmos e sairmos para a tal festinha. Eu tinha um Toyota Prius que raramente usava, porque não sou muito de dirigir e sempre gostei de andar de metrô, mas naquela chuva era complicado, então pegamos o carro.

A festa acontecia num dos prédios da faculdade, e eu nem queria saber o quão influente era essa tal sociedade da qual Draco fazia parte para conseguir aquele espaço. Eu nem sei o que ele havia feito para conseguir participar, mas pelo que ele me falou, não era necessário ser rico para fazer parte.

Ryan já estava na festa, e foi até Draco assim que entramos no local. A chuva realmente cedera e bastante gente aparecera. Ryan era loiro, com os olhos azuis claros e um pouco mais alto do que Draco, mais ou menos da minha altura. Eu quase bati a mão na minha testa. Draco era narcisista a ponto de encontrar alguém parecido com ele próprio para namorar.

"Draco, finalmente!" Ryan segurou Draco pela cintura e beijou-o de leve nos lábios. Eu senti um incômodo no fundo do estômago ao ver a cena, e pensei que fosse porque era a primeira vez que via Draco fazer aquilo com um homem. "Esse é o seu famoso amigo Harry Potter?" Ele se virou para mim.

"Sim, Harry, esse é Ryan." Draco apresentou. Cumprimentei o mais novo namorado do meu melhor amigo e reparei que ele me olhou bastante analiticamente, como se avaliasse se eu era algum tipo de ameaça.

"Draco fala bastante sobre você." Ele disse, apertando minha mão com força.

"Só coisas ruins, imagino." Brinquei e, acho, ele deve ter visto que não havia nada com que se preocupar, pois sorriu mais largamente, parecendo até mesmo aliviado.

"Draco não é dado a elogios fáceis." Disse Ryan, trazendo Draco para mais perto de si.

"Eu estou aqui, sabe?" Draco revirou os olhos. Depois de mais algumas palavras, os dois se afastaram e eu fiquei sozinho na bendita festa. Mas acabei encontrando alguns conhecidos por ali, e passei um tempo jogando conversa fora e observando algumas pessoas dançando na pista de dança improvisada.

Descobri que Ryan era um dos manda-chuvas da sociedade e que nela, obviamente, não eram admitidos homofóbicos. Por isso Ryan e Draco estavam num canto mais isolado, bastante próximos e conversando entre algumas trocas de beijos. Eu não conseguia entender por que aquilo estava me deixando tão inquieto. Eu já havia aceitado a opção sexual de Draco, então não era esse o problema, mas alguma coisa se revolvia dentro de mim ao ver os dois juntos.

Eu queria encontrar algum defeito em Ryan, mas ele parecia ser um cara legal e simpático, e todos com quem eu conversava adoravam aquele grupo de pessoas, porque havia uma camaradagem muito bacana entre os membros da sociedade, muito dela incentivada desde que Ryan subira de "posição" lá dentro. Os antigos membros, já bem estabelecidos, ajudavam os recém formados a conseguirem bons empregos e coisas do gênero, ou os membros mais veteranos ajudavam os novatos a se estabelecerem dentro da faculdade.

Lembrei que Draco comentara algo sobre conseguir o emprego na universidade graças à ajuda de alguém 'de dentro'. Não duvido que a ajuda tenha vindo de Ryan. E eu senti aquele incômodo agora no peito. Sempre fora eu a ajudar Draco, no que quer que fosse. Saber que outra pessoa o ajudara me deixava... _Enciumado_. Eu sabia que era ridículo e que deveria ficar feliz por ele conhecer novos indivíduos que se importavam com ele, mas eu estava acostumado a ser apenas eu e Draco.

Confuso com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, resolvi me permitir beber alguma coisa que não refrigerante. Observei Ryan colocar a mão na nuca de Draco e envolver os dois em um beijo profundo, então tomei um longo gole de vodka misturada com algum suco. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos dois e não me sentir mal com a cena, como se alguém estivesse esmagando meu peito.

E eu não sou estúpido a ponto de não entender que eu estou morrendo de ciúmes. Eu só não entendo _por que _só agora eu sinto isso, visto que Draco já havia namorado antes. Era porque agora existia a chance de ele me descartar por ter encontrado outra pessoa para cuidar dele? Porque agora ele estava com um homem? Porque poderia ser _eu_ no lugar daquele homem?

Não parei de beber, cada vez mais nervoso com os meus pensamentos. Eu não poderia estar a fim do meu melhor amigo! Eu nunca sentira esse tipo de coisa por Draco! Nunca havia reparado em como ele era esbelto e seus cabelos eram sedosos, ou em como seu rosto era simétrico, com traços finos e bem-desenhados, ou em como seus lábios eram rosados demais contra a pele pálida do rosto. Em como ele era completamente masculino, mas ainda assim passava um ar delicado que justificava completamente a maneira apaixonada com que Ryan o abraçava e beijava.

Eu nunca reparara em como Draco era atraente! E, maldição, eu não deveria estar reparando agora. Desorientado, e já um tanto bêbado, eu resolvi que era melhor voltar para casa. Eu já havia feito social, conhecido o namorado de Draco, dançado um pouco – apesar de eu ser um fracasso balançando o corpo – e agora estava mais do que na hora de ir para casa e esquecer esses pensamentos estranhos.

Eu gostaria de culpar a bebida, mas no fundo sabia que eles haviam começado antes de eu colocar o primeiro gole de álcool no meu sistema.

"Harry!" Draco chamou assim que me viu indo em direção à saída. "Já está indo? É cedo ainda!" Ele estava corado por causa da bebida e do calor dentro do local. A chuva cedera por completo e alguns atrasados começavam a aparecer.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem." Falei, o que não era uma completa mentira, e ele riu.

"Eu vi você bebendo! Você não está acostumado, deve ser por isso." Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e eu senti um calafrio na barriga. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? "Você acha que está bem para voltar dirigindo?"

"Eu estou bem." Garanti, dando um passo para trás e querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Nos vemos... Amanhã?" Perguntei, incerto. Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Vou sair com Ryan amanhã. Mas na segunda?"

Eu senti mais uma punhalada no peito. Era a primeira em que eu era... _Trocado_ por outra pessoa nas prioridades de Draco.

Droga, desde quando eu me tornara tão possessivo?

"Oh, okay. Segunda então. Eu vou indo. Bom resto de festa." Falei, virando-me e indo embora sem olhá-lo novamente.

Aquilo não estava certo.

E eu não sei se o que não estava certo eram meus novos sentimentos, ou Draco continuar naquela festa com Ryan.

* * *

><p>¹ A versão mais antiga, de 1974 – que realmente é baseada em fatos reais. Não a de 2003.<p>

**Nota da Autora:** Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews do cap. passado. Lufei muito. Eu ia postar só no final de semana, mas vocês são tão queridas *.* E quem colocou no alert e ficou quietinho, poderia deixar um comentário dessa vez, né? Hihi.

DW03 (Vou continuar. Eu tenho um pouco mais escrito, só falta a parte final. E quem nega demais é porque está tentando convencer a si próprio, né? O Harry abriu os olhos nesse cap. Agora só falta o Draco xD Beijos, querida!), Larissa (Amor! [][] Que bom! Ela é curtinha e fluffy, e teve abraço de novo. Eles não são amor? *.* Beijos, Lari!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p>Meu domingo não teve nada de especial. Eu tentava ignorar solenemente o que se passara dentro de mim na noite anterior enquanto passava meu tempo tentando construir o robô com inteligência artificial para a cadeira de Robótica Aplicada. Era bastante complexo, então consegui evitar pensar demais em Draco.<p>

Mas em alguns momentos ficava pensando sobre o que ele teria feito com Ryan depois que os dois saíram da festa, e o que estariam fazendo naquele domingo ensolarado e bonito depois da chuvarada de ontem. E isso estava me enlouquecendo tanto quanto tentar acertar os microchips e fios correto para o funcionamento do meu robô.

Em algum momento, liguei para Draco, mas atirei o celular longe na primeira chamada. Ridículo, ligando para ele só para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

"Merda!" Exclamei, chutando meu protótipo de robô sem pensar muito. "Puts! Droga. Harry, seu idiota." Aquele monstrinho era difícil demais de montar para ser usado para descontar minha frustração.

No final da tarde, desisti de ficar em casa surtando sozinho e resolvi ligar para um de meus outros amigos. Alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar sobre o assunto e que não fosse surtar também ao descobrir minhas mais novas inclinações sexuais. Nem eu conseguia processar que estava a fim de um... _Homem_!

_Será que não é apenas ciúme amigável?_

"Oi, Ginny? É o Harry!" Falei, assim que Ginny Weasley atendeu o celular. Ginny é homossexual e também passou por algo parecido ao descobrir-se apaixonada pela melhor amiga, Luna Lovegood. Talvez ela pudesse me ajudar, já que as duas estão juntas há mais de três anos.

"Oi, Harry! Quanto tempo! Como você está?" Ela perguntou animadamente. "Luna está aqui. Está te mandando um abraço." Ela avisou.

"Mande outro para ela." Falei, sorrindo. Luna era de outro mundo, mas era maravilhosa. "Vocês estão ocupadas?" Perguntei tentativamente.

"Hum, não exatamente, por quê?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Estou precisando de uns conselhos. Você poderia me encontrar no Westbourne¹? Luna poderia ir também." Falei, ansioso para que ela aceitasse.

"Claro, Harry. Vamos nos arrumar e te encontramos lá, okay? Daqui meia hora?" Ela falou, e notei que além de curiosa parecia preocupada. Meu estado deveria estar pior do que eu imaginava para alguém percebê-lo pelo telefone.

"Ótimo, nos encontramos lá." Falei, desligando e correndo para me arrumar, quase tropeçando em minha pressa.

Cheguei um pouco antes ao Westbourne e sentei numa mesa qualquer, num canto mais discreto, enquanto esperava as garotas chegarem. Pedi uma coca-cola bem gelada e fiquei batucando na mesa. De repente, não sentia mais vontade alguma de contar sobre minhas dúvidas. Eu provavelmente estava exagerando. Era bobagem. Eu fui impulsivo ligando para Ginny.

Estava pensando nisso quando vi as duas pessoas que menos queria ver naquele momento entrarem no pub. É, você adivinhou: Draco e Ryan. Eu sou mesmo um cara extremamente sortudo.

"Merda, merda, merda. Não olhem para cá. Não olhem para cá." Recitei, encolhendo-me quase a ponto de me esconder embaixo da mesa. Okay, talvez não fosse tão bobagem assim.

"Harry, o que você está olhando embaixo da mesa?" Tomei um susto quando o rosto de Luna surgiu no meu campo de visão e endireitei meu corpo. "É algum novo tipo de alongamento?"

"Não, estava-"

"Olhe, aquele não é o Draco?" Ginny perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa.

"Shhhhhh! Quieta, não chama atenção!" Eu exclamei baixinho – se é que isso é possível – fazendo sinal para que as duas se sentassem. Eu fizera bem em escolher um lugar mais afastado do bar.

Luna sentou-se calmamente enquanto Ginny me olhava desconfiada.

"Por que não chamar atenção? Harry, é o Draco, seu melhor amigo que vive grudado em você." Ela falou, e eu gemi tristemente ao pensar em Draco grudado em mim. Malditos pensamentos assanhados.

"Justamente por isso." Falei, apoiando-me pesadamente no estofado do banco.

"Vocês brigaram?" Ginny perguntou, sentando-se também.

"Não." Luna respondeu por mim, olhando na direção do loiro. "Draco está tranquilo demais. Não estaria assim se estivesse brigado com Harry."

"Você acha?" Perguntei de maneira tola, contente de uma maneira egoísta com a ideia de Draco não poder ser feliz caso eu e ele brigássemos. Luna me olhou de um modo pensativo, mas não disse nada.

"Harry, explique-se. Por que você não quer que Draco te veja?" Ginny, como sempre, foi objetiva.

"Draco é gay." Falei sem pensar e Ginny me olhou indignada.

"E você vai-me dizer que tem preconceitos quanto a isso justamente para mim e para Luna?" Ela perguntou com os olhos faiscando. Esses Weasley não são fáceis.

"Não! Não é isso, Ginny. É só que eu..." Eu olhei para o casal no bar. Ryan estava cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Draco, que pareceu rir antes de empurrar o mais velho com o ombro.

"Ele está com ciúmes." Luna constatou, olhando distraidamente para o cardápio. "Olha, eles servem baratas fritas!"

"Não, amor, deve ser batatas fritas. Você se esqueceu de colocar os seus óculos antes de sair." Ginny falou, sorrindo para a namorada – que soltou um _ooh_ de lamento – antes de se virar para mim. "Ciúmes do Draco?"

Abri o primeiro botão da minha camiseta em busca de ar.

"Ele... Começou a namorar esse cara... E ontem numa festa eu vi os dois se beijando e... Não me senti muito bem." Falei, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Defina não se sentir muito bem." Pediu Ginny. Suspirei, tentando encontrar as palavras.

"Eu não sei... Começou com um incômodo na boca do estômago e terminou comigo pensando sobre todos os momentos em que passamos juntos e em como é _injusto_ que eu cara qualquer apareça e tire ele de mim." Falei, deixando as palavras fluírem soltas. "Por exemplo, agora, eu estou odiando a maneira como os dois se olham, cheios de promessinhas não ditas."

"Draco não é um objeto para ser _tirado_ de você, Harry." Falou Ginny, num tom sério. "Ele vai continuar sendo seu amigo, mesmo tendo outros homens na vida dele."

"Eu sei!" Exclamei, erguendo a cabeça só para deixá-la cair sobre a mesa, entre meus braços. "Eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo..."

"Talvez você saiba, mas não queira admitir. Com a Ginny também foi assim." Luna disse sonhadoramente. Ginny pigarreou, ruborizando de leve.

"Ahn... Harry, você sente vontade de... Beijá-lo?" Perguntou Ginny, abaixando a cabeça, procurando por meus olhos.

"Ahhhn? Beijá-lo?" Perguntei, quase assustado, porque não tinha pensado nesse tipo de coisa de maneira tão _direta_.

"Tocá-lo? Sente-se excitado ao pensar em vocês dois juntos?" Ginny perguntou num tom condescendente, como se não quisesse me assustar demais com as perguntas.

Endireitei o corpo e pisquei repetidas vezes. Olhei para Draco, pensando em todos os detalhes que reparei na noite anterior e em como ele era bonito. Por Deus, sim, eu poderia me excitar em imaginar nós dois juntos.

"É inútil!" Exclamei, completamente exaltado, e as duas devem ter entendido que a resposta era positiva, porque se entreolharam com um ar cúmplice. "Ele falou, dezenas de vezes, que não me acha bonito! E outra, quando me contou que era gay, disse que eu não precisava me preocupar, porque ele nunca me veria de uma forma diferente. Ele até riu da ideia de nós dois juntos." Afundei no banco, completamente derrotado. Tinha até mesmo me esquecido dessa conversa, mas ao admitir a mim mesmo que estava a fim de meu melhor amigo, precisei encontrar rapidamente outras barreiras que me impedissem de ir até lá e arrancá-lo de perto de Ryan.

"Mas você também não achava o mesmo até uns dias atrás?" Perguntou Luna. "Pudim, acho que vou comer pudim²."

"É diferente." Garanti teimoso. Draco nunca iria querer nada comigo. Ele achava a simples ideia absurda. Vivia dizendo que eu não tinha estilo, que meu cabelo era horroroso, e que meus olhos verdes eram minha única salvação na questão aparência. Antes eu não me importava, afinal, que me importava a opinião de outro homem quanto a minha aparência? Mas agora eu estava a fim desse homem, e a coisa mudava de figura.

"Harry, eu também fiquei super insegura quando me descobri apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga." Ginny sorriu para Luna, que retribuiu carinhosamente. "Mas se você não tentar, não se arriscar, nunca vai saber se é possível."

"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar." Disse Luna, distraidamente. "É Shakespeare." Ela sorriu.

"É... Arriscar, sei." Resmunguei, tentado a pedir uma bebida. "Ele está namorado, de qualquer jeito." Tentei um novo argumento, mas as duas apenas suspiraram, balançando a cabeça.

O que eu faria agora que sabia estar interessado em Draco?

**XxX**

"Harry. Harry! Em que mundo você está?" Perguntou Draco, e eu reparei que estive observando seus lábios se moverem no lugar de escutar o que ele falava. Por Deus, eu estou cada vez mais ferrado.

Já faz umas três semanas desde a festa onde percebi que tinha interesses um tanto peculiares pelo meu melhor amigo, e as coisas não param de piorar. Draco começava a perceber que eu vinha me perdendo com frequencia em meio às nossas conversas, mas felizmente ainda não percebera o real motivo dessas distrações.

Ou eu me perdia em sua boca. Ou em seus olhos. Em todo seu rosto. No pescoço e nos primeiros botões apertos de sua camisa. No corpo marcado pela roupa sempre escolhida a dedo. Draco Malfoy estava me deixando louco. E eu tentava esconder isso com todas as minhas forças.

"Ah, desculpe, estava pensando em um trabalho da faculdade." Disse, sentado comportadamente no sofá da casa dele. Iríamos juntos em uma exposição de carros e depois a um musical. Sempre comprávamos os ingressos na Leicester Square, onde havia uma bilheteria com ótimos preços. Eu gosto de carros, apesar de não gostar de dirigir, e Draco adora musicais, apesar de admitir isso para poucas pessoas.

Bem naquele momento, resmungando alguma coisa sobre eu ser um nerd irremediável, Draco tirou a camisa e eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca. Ele a jogou de qualquer jeito sobre o encosto do sofá e olhou-me com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"O que foi?" Perguntou. Eu estava olhando para baixo e tinha certeza de que estava corado.

"Nada. Estou ótimo!" Assegurei, espiando-o e perdendo o fôlego ao vê-lo sem nada da cintura para cima. Felizmente Draco se virou e foi em busca de outra camisa. Droga, eu já o havia visto sem camisa milhares de vezes e agora era _isso -_ e por _isso_, entenda uma felicidade entre as minhas pernas_ -_ toda a vez que um pedaço de pele a mais aparecia no meu campo de visão.

"Controle-se, Potter." Sussurrei para mim mesmo. Draco estava no quarto, provavelmente se trocando... "Merda." Dei-me um tapa na testa.

A tarde inteira foi um grande martírio.

Chegamos à exposição conversando normalmente. Eu fiquei grato por não ter voltado ao tipo adolescente apaixonado que não consegue formular duas frases e ter continuado, na medida do possível, a agir normalmente com Draco.

A exposição estava cheia de novidades.

"Huum... Eu não me importaria de ter um carro desses." Disse Draco, parando perto de um novo modelo de Lamborghini na cor amarela. Ele se apoiou no carro e cruzou os braços, olhando para mim. "Se eu ainda limpasse a bunda com notas de cem, eu comprava e nós poderíamos fazer umas viagens loucas pela Inglaterra, Harry." Ele falou com um sorriso torto e eu soltei uma risada.

"Ele combina com você." Falei, aproximando-me. "E que tipo de loucuras nós faríamos?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, esse tipo de coisa só se descobre pelo caminho, Potter." Eu tentei me aproximar mais e encurralá-lo contra o carro, mas ele voltou a caminhar sem ter reparado no modo como eu o olhava. Suspirei, derrotado.

Enquanto trocávamos comentários sobre os carros, eu fazia de tudo para que nossas mãos e braços esbarrassem o máximo possível. Mas eu já estava entendendo, depois de todos aqueles dias, que não seriam com toques ocasionais que Draco repararia no meu interesse. Eu teria que ser mais incisivo.

O problema é que eu não tinha coragem. Havia momentos em que eu tinha quase certeza de que levaria um fora astronômico caso tentasse algo, em outros, eu até sonhava que talvez ele sentisse algo por mim, mas não desconfiasse disso. Eu tinha medo de estragar nossa amizade.

Draco é importante demais para mim.

"E... como está seu namoro com Ryan?" Perguntei em certo momento, enquanto comprávamos duas latinhas de refrigerante no bar da exposição.

"Ah, vai bem. Ryan é ótimo na..." Draco pigarreou. "Cama. Desculpe." Ele riu. "Não deve ser confortável para você ouvir esse tipo de coisa."

"Mas você está com ele só por causa do sexo?" Perguntei, e vi que o dono do bar nos lançou um olhar estranho. Ignorei.

"A princípio, sim. Mas ele é bem legal, sabe? Bonito, esperto, ambicioso. Esse tipo de coisa." Draco deu de ombros, levando a latinha à boca. Seus lábios ficaram úmidos e eu achei que iria falecer com a visão.

"Hum." Retruquei, desanimado. Ele estava cheio de elogios para Ryan, claro. Elogios para o melhor amigo? Jamais.

"E você? Nunca mais te vi com nenhuma garota. O que foi, fez promessa envolvendo greve de sexo?" Ele riu da ideia. "Ou então está na seca mesmo. O que faz mais sentido."

Eu o encarei seriamente e ele percebeu, olhando-me com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Você me acha feio?" Perguntei, aproximando-me um passo. Ele me encarou sem fala, abrindo e fechando a boca antes de revirar os olhos.

"Ora, Potter..."

"Fale sério." Mais um passo, e eu já estava bem perto. Segurei o queixo dele e fiz com que ele olhasse nos meus olhos. Deu para ver que eu o estava deixando confuso, afinal, eu nunca me importara com o que ele achava sobre a minha aparência. "Numa escala de zero a dez, que nota você me daria?"

Ele me fitou por um momento e então desviou o olhar, suas bochechas ruborizando. Meu Deus, eu estava quase abaixando o rosto e grudando-o em um beijo.

"Eu não sei... Um... Um... Dois e meio. Ah, me largue, Potter!" Ele empurrou minha mão e se virou de costas para mim.

"Dois e meio?" Perguntei, incrédulo.

"Perguntas idiotas merecem respostas cretinas. Vamos indo? O musical começa em meia hora." Ele disse, afastando-se. Suspirei como muito vinha suspirando nos últimos dias. Por que eu não aproveitei a chance?

Ainda mais porque, quando chegamos ao local da apresentação, Ryan estava na fila, com uma garota. Eu era mesmo o cara mais azarado do mundo.

"Draco!" Ele exclamou, ao nos ver. "Não me diga que veio também ao musical?" Ele puxou Draco para perto de si.

"Ryan! Sim, não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa, do contrário teria te convidado."

"Não sou fã, mas gosto. Vim acompanhar minha prima. Helen, esse é o Draco de quem te falei. Helen veio passar alguns dias em Londres, então tirei o dia de folga para acompanhá-la num passeio."

Quando dei por mim, os dois conversavam animadamente enquanto eu já estava completamente esquecido. Acabei puxando assunto com a tal Helen, e ela era uma garota legal. Em outra ocasião, numa em que eu não estivesse morrendo de ciúmes de ver Ryan interagindo com Draco, talvez eu me interessasse por ela.

Mal prestei atenção à peça, até porque a troca de beijos discretos entre os namorados sentados logo ao meu lado não me deixou num bom humor para ouvir a cantoria alheia.

Na saída, Draco deixou Ryan por um momento para ter comigo.

"Hei, Harry! Ryan falou que vai ter outra festa hoje. Você vai querer ir?" Ele perguntou. Eu já estava prestes a dizer um não bem redondo quando pensei melhor.

Seria bom não deixar aqueles dois sozinhos ao impor minha presença, certo? Nem que fosse apenas para estragar a noite dos dois. Deuses, eu estava ficando cada vez mais louco...

"Claro." Falei, e Draco deixou transparecer surpresa por um momento.

"Que milagre! Nem precisei insistir." Ele sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços. Aproveitando que Ryan estava conversando algo com Helen mais à frente, eu o segurei pelo braço e o puxei para perto, e nossos corpos quase colidiram.

"Apesar de eu gostar das suas insistências, você sabe que eu faço tudo o que você pedir, não sabe, Draco?" Perguntei, no meu tom mais provocante, e vibrei ao ver Draco corar pela segunda vez naquele dia, com uma expressão desorientada. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e eu quase tinha esquecido a existência de Ryan se não fosse por ele puxar Draco para longe de mim.

Ele me olhou daquela forma desconfiada novamente e eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas – não conseguia erguer apenas uma como Draco. Ficou óbvio que ele já estava desconfiado. Não que eu me importasse.

"Eu vou indo para casa, Draco. Nos vemos na festa. Ryan, Helen." Despedi-me dos dois e fui cara casa, pensando sobre o que aquele tom avermelhado nas bochechas de Draco significariam. Ele também se sentia afetado quando próximo a mim? Ou ele só estava me achando ridículo por agir daquela maneira?

Liguei para Ginny e conversei sobre o assunto, e ela disse que havia boas chances de Draco não ser totalmente indiferente a mim.

"Quem sabe ele não precisa de um empurrãozinho?" Ela perguntou.

"_Ou um par de lente multifocais coloridas! Ouvi dizer que elas são boas nesses casos._" Ouvi a voz sonhadora de Luna do outro lado da linha.

Eu não sabia. Mas iria descobrir.

* * *

><p>¹ Um dos pubs famosinhos entre os jovens, em Londres.<p>

² Essa frase tem nos livros. HAHA, eu acho tão amor. [][]

**Nota da Autora:** Eu AMO o casal Ginny/Luna, elas são lindas juntas. *.* E o Draco ruborizando não é um amorzinho? *.*

**Julia** (Que bom! []), **Danny Mendes** (Sério? Ah, tem tantas AUs boas por aí, você deveria se arriscar mais nelas, rs. Que bom que deu uma chance à minha, obrigada!), **DW03** (HAHA, agora o Harry tem que atacar esse loiro lindo! HAHA, beijos, querida!), **Larissa** (Quero deixar todo mundo diabético com o açúcar dessa fic! *risada maligna* Eles amiguinhos são fofos, e o Draco é sempre debochadozinho na minha imaginação, tão mordível! E que linda você! Obrigada, saber que sou sua autora favorita me deixou muito feliz! Beijos, Lari!).


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p>A festa era parecida com a outra – para mim essas coisas são todas iguais – mas havia mais gente, porque estava mais calor e o céu estava limpo. Acabei chegando mais tarde do que planejara e logo peguei um copo de bebida ao ver Ryan e Draco dançando juntos.<p>

Eu era fraco para o álcool. Dois copos, e eu já estava bastante alegre. Diferente do que eu esperava, não encontrei oportunidade para me aproximar muito de Draco. Então continuei bebendo enquanto conversava com algumas pessoas aleatórias. Draco até chegou a ficar junto comigo em alguns momentos, mas logo voltava para Ryan. Eu não poderia culpá-lo. Nas vezes em que namorei no passado fazia o mesmo. Afinal, sempre damos um pouquinho de prioridade para os namorados - ainda mais quando os hormônios falam mais alto.

Quando já estava bastante alto, decidi arriscar uma dança, por mais que eu soubesse que talvez fosse expulso da festa por dançar tão mal.

"Harry." Draco se aproximou de mim quando eu já estava na pista - bastante fora de mim, é bom ressaltar - tomando mais um copo de uma bebida colorida e forte. "Você não acha que está bebendo demais, não? Álcool não te ajuda a dançar melhor, sabe." Ele debochou. Empurrei o copo de bebida para a primeira pessoa que passou perto de mim e puxei Draco pela cintura.

"Por que você não me ensina a dançar, então?" Perguntei, colando nossos corpos. Draco ofegou baixinho e espalmou as mãos no meu peito. Eu aproximei os lábios do pescoço dele e senti aquele cheiro de perfume que lançou um calafrio pela minha espinha.

"Harry, nem com o melhor professor do Reino Unido você..." Draco se interrompeu quando o beijei no pescoço e deslizei a língua por sua pele. "Harry, você está seriamente bêbado." Ele falou, empurrando-me, mas reparei nos pelinhos loiros arrepiados no braço dele.

"Eu não estou bêbado." Retruquei, teimosamente, tentando voltar a segurá-lo, mas ele me repeliu.

"Você está precisando encontrar alguma garota." Ele disse antes de se afastar.

Apertei os punhos e me xinguei mentalmente. Por Deus, eu precisava abraçá-lo daquela maneira de novo. Sentir seu cheiro, e sua pele, e seu gosto... Mais um pouco e eu perderia todo o controle. Aquilo estava me deixando mais confuso, assustado e frustrado do que eu jamais me sentira. Não é fácil, de uma hora para a outra, se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo. Eu não sabia se a minha cabeça estava explodindo por causa disso ou por causa da mistura bizarra de drinques que eu ingerira.

Continuei bebendo até que fiquei alto demais para me lembrar dos acontecimentos do resto da festa.

**XxX**

Acordei com minha cabeça latejando. Demorei a entender onde eu estava e fiquei grato por ter colocado minhas lentes para ir àquela festa, pois logo minha visão ganhou foco. Reconheci o quarto de Draco. Pisquei confuso e percebi que estava deitado na cama dele, sem camisa. Olhei pela janela e vi que ainda estava escuro.

O que diabos acontecera?

Ouvi um som de chuveiro ligado vindo da porta entreaberta do banheiro e me levantei meio grogue, percebendo que ainda estava bastante afetado pelo álcool, meu corpo agindo como se tivesse vontade própria e seguindo em direção ao barulho.

Empurrei a porta do banheiro e meu coração disparou quando vi a silhueta de Draco no box, tomando banho tranquilamente. Ele estava de costas, a água escorrendo sensualmente por seu corpo pálido, a posição me oferecendo uma ótima visão de seu traseiro.

Meu Deus, eu estava sonhando? Não poderia ser verdade.

Tropecei em algo ao avançar um passo e só então Draco reparou na minha presença.

"Harry! Você não bate não, seu idiota?" Ele exclamou irritado, fechando o registro. "Pensei que ia acordar só pela manhã. Você praticamente desmaiou no meio da festa e eu tive que te trazer para casa." Ele falou, mas eu mal compreendia o significado das palavras. Eu estava sendo atraído para perto dele como um ímã num campo magnético. Meu corpo palpitava de excitação. "Eu também bebi bastante, e estou meio tonto, mas... Harry? Harry, o que você...?"

Eu entrei no box antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase e o abracei por trás, envolvendo sua cintura magra.

"Harry, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou assustado, espalmando as mãos no azulejo da parede quando forcei meu corpo contra o dele. A situação era inacreditável. Só podia ser sonho, ou imaginação.

"Você é tão lindo." Murmurei coma voz embargada contra o pescoço de Draco. "E parece tão real... Nem parece um sonho. Seu cheiro, e sua pele..."

"Harry, acorda, Harry, você está bêbado ainda!" Draco falou, num tom meio desesperado.

"Ah, Draco, seu corpo é tão tentador... Você não sabe o quanto eu estava louco para senti-lo assim contra mim." Falei, percorrendo seu abdômen e tórax molhados com minha mão. Draco ofegou baixinho e tentou se afastar, mas eu o segurei com força.

"Harry, você não sabe o que está fazendo!" Ele disse, soltando um gemido baixo. Sua voz já não apresentava mais tanta resistência. Beijei-o perto da orelha e senti-o estremecer nos meus braços.

"Desculpe, Draco, mas você poderia ficar quieto? Minha cabeça está estourando." Eu coloquei uma mão sobre sua boca, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

Comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço, provando cada pedacinho de pele, excitando-me com os sons abafados que ele soltava contra minha mão. Não sabia se ele estava tentando falar para eu parar, ou se estava soltando suspiros de aprovação. Mas era apenas um sonho, então não importava muito.

"É tão real... Seu corpo... Eu nunca pensei que iria me excitar tanto com o corpo de outro homem. Draco..." Deslizei a mão livre pelo peito de Draco e comecei a massagear os mamilos rígidos. Ele se contorceu no meu abraço, e eu voltei a atacar seu pescoço. "Os sons que você solta... Tão sedutores, Draco..."

Eu desci a mão, percorrendo o abdômen dele até alcançar sua ereção. Ele estava excitado. Tão excitado quanto eu. Achei que iria explodir de felicidade, mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

"Você gosta disso?" Sussurrei com a voz rouca ao começar a estimulá-lo com a mão, e ele gemeu mais, encostando a testa no azulejo, e eu aproveitei para beijá-lo na nuca, minha língua lambendo a região em meio a leves mordidas. Era o melhor sonho da minha vida!

Eu vi que as bochechas de Draco estavam vermelhas e reparei em como ele tremia em meus braços. Por Deus, como eu o queria! Parecia que todo o meu desejo reprimido nas últimas semanas explodia dentro de mim, e eu me perguntei se já não desejava isso há muito mais tempo, mas demorara demais para perceber.

"Você é tão adorável... Eu preciso ter você." Comecei a estimulá-lo mais rápido, até que ele chegasse ao seu limite em minha mão. O peito dele subia e descia descompassado, e eu sentia a pele macia das costas contra meu tórax, a água deixando o contato úmido e excitante.

Eu ainda tapava a boca dele, impedindo-o de falar. Minha cabeça estava estalando de dor, e comecei achar que o sonho se desvaneceria a qualquer momento. Mas isso não poderia acontecer antes que eu o tivesse por completo! Eu precisava sentir o corpo dele, seu calor, ouvir os sons que ele soltaria quando o fizesse meu.

Abri a braguilha das minhas calças e me livrei de todo o tecido que me separava dele.

"Draco, eu te quero tanto. Eu estou louco por você." Falei, segurando seu corpo e afastando suas pernas. Ele gemeu quando meu membro roçou entre seus glúteos e só aquele toque me fez arder de prazer e antecipação. Comecei a prepará-lo com os dedos. "Eu não quero que esse sonho acabe antes de ter você..."

Quase pude sentir o som das batidas do coração dele aumentarem, os olhos apertados e as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas. O corpo dele parecia estar pegando fogo. Ele gemeu alto contra minha mão e jogou a cabeça para trás quando troquei os dedos por meu membro. O prazer me dominou por completo, e era a sensação mais intensa e incrível que eu já sentira, mesmo num sonho.

"Draco... Eu realmente... Realmente gosto de você. Eu te amo, Draco." Falei, movendo-me contra ele, sentindo todo o meu corpo perder o controle.

**XxX**

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Meus olhos estavam doloridos, e eu percebi que dormira com as lentes de contato. Depois, percebi que estava nu na cama de Draco. Arregalei os olhos, olhando em volta, completamente confuso. A última coisa da qual eu me lembrava, era de virar um copo de vodka pura.

Desorientado, levantei-me e amarrei o lençol em volta da minha cintura, pois não encontrei minhas roupas em lugar algum. Saí do quarto e encontrei Draco na cozinha do pequeno apartamento, comendo um cereal com leite. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim e as orbes tempestuosas brilharam a ponto de me tirar o fôlego.

"Você demorou a acordar." Ele sorriu torto, de maneira seca. "Cansado de ontem à noite?"

Franzi a testa.

"Cansado? Ai, minha cabeça está explodindo." Reclamei, aproximando-me do balcão. "O que aconteceu ontem à noite? Como eu acabei nu na sua cama?"

"Você não se lembra do que aconteceu?" A voz dele endureceu e ele estreitou os olhos. Eu ainda estava meio grogue e raciocinando com dificuldade, então só balancei a cabeça em negativa. "Você bebeu demais na festa, então te trouxe para casa. Você conseguiu se arranjar e tomar um banho sozinho, depois caiu nu na minha cama e eu tive que dormir no sofá." Draco relatou de maneira áspera e indiferente.

Eu assenti lentamente, pensando que algo assim era bem possível. Não me assustei com o aparente mau-humor dele. Era algo comum ele acordar mal-humorado depois de uma noitada. Ou talvez ele estivesse irritado por eu ter acabado com a noite de sexo selvagem que ele teria com Ryan caso eu não tivesse bebido demais. Sorri internamente com o pensamento.

"Desculpe por isso. Sei que odeia dormir no sofá." Falei, pegando o pacote de cereal e derramando alguns em minha mão. Estava morto de fome. Mas reparei que Draco ainda me olhava de um modo estranho.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Realmente _nada_, Potter. E, sabe, você estava certo sobre sempre cuidar para se manter sóbrio." Draco se levantou e foi até o quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou com as minhas roupas e empurrou-as contra meu peito. "Por favor, se vista e vá embora. Ryan vai aparecer aqui em casa daqui a pouco e eu não quero que você esteja aqui para nos _atrapalhar_."

As palavras doeram.

Peguei minhas roupas e voltei para o quarto, vestindo-me o mais rápido possível. A maneira como Draco falou, como se eu fosse um verdadeiro estorvo em sua vida, deixou-me dezenas de vezes mais frustrado – e eu que achava já ter atingido meu limite. Quando saí do quarto, ele estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo uma revista de administração com um ar impassível.

"Eu... Vou indo então." Falei, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Draco grunhiu alguma coisa, mas não desviou os olhos da revista. Sentindo-me solenemente ignorando, fui até a porta e deixei o apartamento.

Caminhei a esmo pela cidade por horas, sem conseguir deixar de imaginar Ryan e Draco juntos, naquele apartamento. Quase fui atropelado por duas vezes por estar tão distraído, e acabei perdendo a estação que deveria descer quando estava no metrô, o que fez com que eu chegasse em casa ainda mais tarde do que o planejado.

Tentei estudar e colocar em dia um projeto do meu estágio obrigatório, mas não fui muito produtivo. Repassei a conversa que tive com Draco pela manhã e senti que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, o que me deixou ainda mais inquieto. Draco nunca escondia nada de mim e, agora que começara a namorar aquele cara, até isso passara a fazer.

Senti uma raiva injustificada do meu melhor amigo e fui dormir no pior dos meus humores.

Mas eu não iria desistir dos meus sentimentos assim tão facilmente. Não sou chamado de teimoso à toa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Owwwn, que foi isso que o Harry faz e ainda esquece? Aff! Só o Harry mesmo. HAHA! Ah, preciso avisar que essa cena no banheiro foi inspirada (ou quase copiada?) do mangá **After I Got You Drunk**. Tudo começou por causa desse mangá, porque eu adorei a cena e precisei escrever algo com ela, aí o plot dessa fic surgiu e cá estamos. *.*

Lis Martin (Draco só sabe desdenhar, né? haha, ele nunca admite, tsk. Eu acho a Luna suuuper difícil de caracterizar, então, que bom que você a achou cannon *.* Acho que é isso mesmo, muita inteligência a deixa excêntrica. Adoro ela *.* Que bom que está gostando da fic [] Beijos, Lis!).


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p>Não consegui falar muito com Draco durante a semana. Não que nós tivéssemos muito tempo para nos encontramos, considerando que tanto ele quanto eu tínhamos as aulas e o estágio, mas nós sempre dávamos um jeitinho de almoçarmos juntos e nos encontrar nos intervalos, nem que fosse para apenas tomar um café e reclamar do professor pé na bunda da última aula. Mas nem isso aconteceu, e eu comecei a desconfiar que Draco estava me evitando.<p>

E isso simplesmente não era normal. Por que diabos ele estava me evitando?

Em certo momento, entrei em pânico pensando que talvez houvesse me declarado enquanto estava bêbado e agora ele queria distância de mim porque não sabia como dizer que não queria nada comigo. Nem preciso comentar que isso me deixou numa terrível fossa. Ninguém estava aguentando o meu mau-humor nos últimos dias.

Mas era sexta, e eu daria um jeito nisso.

Assim que saí do meu estágio, corri de volta para a universidade – literalmente, já que meu estágio fica a duas quadras da universidade – a tempo de esperar pela saída de Draco. Só precisei esperar uns cinco minutos apoiado no troco de uma das árvores perto da saída principal antes que a silhueta esbelta, marcada por um jeans escuro e uma camiseta preta, de Draco surgisse no meu raio de visão.

Ele me viu assim que pós os pés para fora do prédio e pareceu levemente contrariado ao ir ao meu encontro – ao menos ele não me ignorou, tentei me consolar.

"Estava esperando você sair." Falei quando ele já estava próximo o suficiente.

"Percebi." Ele respondeu, seco. Ignorei seu tom de voz.

"Quer fazer alguma coisa? Nem que seja ir lá em casa e ver algum filme?" Perguntei, desencostando-me da árvore e acabando com a distância entre nós. Eu não tinha reparado antes, mas Draco ficava incrivelmente bem de preto.

Ele desviou o olhar, abaixando levemente a cabeça, assim que parei muito próximo, alguns fios de cabelo caindo sobre seus olhos. Já estava escuro, os luzes na rua provenientes apenas dos postes próximos e do próprio prédio da universidade. A pele de Draco parecia ficar ainda mais pálida com a pouca luminosidade.

O silêncio dele fez com que eu me aproximasse ainda mais, a ponto de invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas não me importei, apenas afastei alguns fios teimosos que caíram sobre os olhos dele.

"Não nos falamos durante a semana inteira." Falei, olhando para baixo e, quando Draco ergueu o rosto, pude ver novamente aquele brilho intenso nos olhos azuis acinzentados, e havia uma mistura cáustica de emoções neles. Eu conhecia Draco há muito tempo para não identificar alguns dos sentimentos que cruzaram suas orbes tempestuosas. E havia hesitação, mágoa e desconfiança na maneira como ele me fitou, o que me transtornou, a ponto de eu me afastar um passo, pois ele nunca havia me olhado dessa forma. O que eu havia feito de errado?

Mas rápido como veio, rápido desapareceu, e logo ele já se parecia com o mesmo Draco Malfoy de sempre, com a expressão tão impassível quanto possível e um modo superior de encarar a vida, como se estivesse em constante tédio. Ele deu de ombros, e eu culpei minha imaginação e a falta de luz pelo que acabara de presenciar.

"Você sabe como é. Final de semestre as coisas ficam agitadas. Mas podemos ir ao cinema, o que acha? Tem um filme que estreou agora que eu quero ver. Depois podemos ir a algum pub. Eu só gostaria de passar em casa para tomar um banho rápido e largar essa mochila." Ele falou, completamente natural, apesar do fato de ele ter se aproximado de mim e apalpado minha bunda.

Okay, não foi bem isso que ele fez – e eu tenho que parar com esses pensamentos férteis. Sem desviar os olhos dos meus, ele parou logo à minha frente e tirou a chave do carro do bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Prendi a respiração e um arrepio atravessou minha espinha quando ele sorriu torto; seu rosto tão próximo e o cheiro de perfume se desprendendo de sua pele graças à brisa suave de final de primavera.

"Eu dirijo dessa vez." Ele falou, antes de se afastar, caminhando tranquilamente até meu carro – eu resolvi tirá-lo da garagem porque, bem... É sempre melhor estar motorizado quando se convida alguém para sair, certo? Ao menos com as garotas funciona assim. Mesmo que o meu Prius não seja nada impressionável.

Suspirei e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, antes de seguir Draco.

**XxX**

"Harry, o que você acha?" Draco perguntou, saindo de repente do quarto, e eu acabei me engasgando com a água que acabara de engolir, começando a tossir feito louco, meu rosto queimando enquanto tentava impedir meus olhos de passearem livremente pelo corpo de Draco.

O desgraçado saíra do quarto apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos loiros molhados deixando cair algumas gotas de água por seu corpo. E droga, eu adoraria ser uma daquelas gotas. Ignorando completamente meu acesso de tosse, Draco ergueu as duas camisas que segurava, cada uma em uma das mãos.

"Estou indeciso sobre qual usar." Ele falou inocentemente. Dei uma espiada rápida nas roupas e, preciso admitir, quando Draco diz que eu não tenho qualquer bom senso na hora de escolher minhas roupas, ele está certo, porque para mim não faria diferença alguma qual camisa ele escolhesse, desde que ele colocasse algumas delas logo para que eu pudesse voltar a respirar.

"E desde quando você me pede opinião sobre o que vestir?" Perguntei, meus olhos me traindo e se desviando para ele de segundo em segundo. Draco era magro, mas não esquelético. Os músculos eram delgados mas bem-pontuados por todo seu corpo.

"Eu sou mais esperto do que você pensa, Potter." Ele sorriu malicioso. "Obviamente eu escolheria a camisa contrária à que você sugerisse." Ele debochou, antes de voltar para o quarto. Fiz uma careta e infantilmente mostrei a língua para a porta fechada. Primeiro ele quase me matava do coração ao sair do quarto só de toalha e depois debochava da minha cara. Típico.

Nós saímos logo depois e fomos a um cinema pequeno não muito longe de onde Draco morava.

"Ah, não, filme de terror não!" Eu exclamei, assim que ele apontou descaradamente para um cartaz no qual um olho vermelho arregalado nos encarava de uma maneira que me causou arrepios. Draco sorriu maldoso.

"Ora, vamos, Potter, ouvi falar tão bem desse filme." Ele falou, cruzando os braços. "Não foi você que disse que faria tudo que eu pedisse?" O tom dele foi debochado e seus olhos faiscaram, e eu disse a mim mesmo que precisava tomar cuidado com o que falava para Draco. Ele não deixava escapar nada que pudesse usar em seu favor mais tarde.

"Okay," Suspirei, ajeitando meus óculos. "Vou ir comprar os ingressos." Falei, já me dirigindo para a pequena fila.

"Harry, espera." Ele falou, emparelhando ao meu lado e então apontando para um cartaz com a promoção do dia. "Olha, eles dão 50% de desconto para os namorados que se beijarem na hora de comprar os ingressos ¹." Ele comentou alegremente.

Arregalei meus olhos, virando-me para encará-lo para ver se ele estava falando sério. Ele me encarou de volta com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se me desafiasse a algo. Engoli em seco e mal percebi que já era nossa vez de comprar os ingressos.

"Boa noite." A moça atrás do balcão nos cumprimentou. "Filme e horário?"

"Ah, sim, queremos dois para a próxima sessão de Rec²." Draco se adiantou. "Mas eu estou aqui com o meu namorado sabe." Ele emendou com um sorriso insinuante, e eu quase caí para trás, meu coração ameaçando parar de funcionar novamente. A moça pareceu surpresa, mas então riu, um pouco corada.

"Oh, sim, claro. Se vocês quiserem se beijar agora, ganham 50% de desconto." Ela falou simpática. Draco se virou para mim, sorrindo enviesado, quase diabólico, enquanto eu continuava com uma expressão completamente perplexa e abobada.

"Vem cá, _meu amor_," Ele falou debochado, segurando meu queixo e puxando meu rosto. Nossos lábios se chocaram e eu tive certeza de que estava enfartando, não havia mais dúvidas. Não fechei os olhos, que ainda estavam feito dois pires, e Draco também não fechou os deles, nossos olhares presos enquanto nossas bocas se tocavam.

Quando eu consegui pensar com coerência e tentar puxá-lo mais contra mim para aprofundar o beijo, ele se afastou, como se houvesse previsto minha intenção. Fiquei desnorteado enquanto Draco pagava o valor absurdamente barato dos ingressos que aquele beijo garantira.

"Harry, você vem ou não vem?" Ele perguntou. Balancei a cabeça, perguntando-me o que raios fora aquilo.

"Draco... Porque você... Nós dois... Você não..." Tentei articular algo, meus lábios ainda formigando, mas meu cérebro decidiu travar e tudo que consegui foi soltar algumas palavras incoerentes. Existem momentos em que a gente simplesmente sente vontade de se estapear.

"O beijo? Ah, Harry, sabe, desde que eu fiquei pobre, aprendi a aproveitar uma boa promoção." Ele disse, casual. "E foi só um selinho, Harry, não significa _nada_, não se preocupe. Também não vou contar para o Ryan, então não precisa ficar com medo que ele quebre a sua cara."

"Eu não estou com medo daquele id... Do seu namorado. Eu só... Fui pego de surpresa." Falei, minhas bochechas esquentando. Minha sorte que minha pele era mais bronzeada e dificilmente dava para se perceber quando eu ficava corado. "E afinal, por onde anda o Ryan?" Perguntei, cuidando para não cuspir o nome.

"Ele viajou nesse final de semana. Foi visitar a parte da família que mora em Liverpool." Draco falou, dando de ombros. "Hum... acho que vou comprar umas pipocas."

Draco caminhou até a cantina em frente à entrada do cinema e se inclinou sobre o balcão. O atendente era um homem um tanto... _Bem apessoado_, se é que me entendem – eu ainda não conseguia achar outro homem que não Draco bonito. Talvez eu fosse uma aberração de natureza que não podia ser rotulado como homo, hétero ou bissexual. Mas então eu vi que os dois pareciam estar _flertando_ e minha expressão endureceu.

Caminhei decidido até o balcão e parei atrás de Draco, apoiando cada um dos meus braços um de cada lado de seu corpo e me inclinando, aproximando meus lábios de sua orelha.

"A sessão está quase começando, _amor._" Sussurrei, sentindo-o estremecer e vendo sua pele da nuca e pescoço arrepiar. Lancei um olhar debochado para o atendente, que prontamente tratou de entregar o balde com as pipocas e as duas latinhas de refrigerante.

Joguei o dinheiro sobre o balcão e Draco pegou a pipoca, virando-se para mim com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Eles não dão desconto para namorados na pipoca, Potter." Ele falou, seco. "Vamos?"

Achando-me um idiota por ter agido daquela maneira possessiva, como se Draco realmente fosse meu namorado, segui-o para dentro da sala de cinema. Encontramos um bom lugar e nos sentamos assim que o filme iniciou. Não prestei muita atenção aos primeiros minutos da história, pois estava pensando sobre as atitudes de Draco. Merda, ele me beijara! Isso era normal? Aquele brilho no cinza... Como se ele quisesse me dizer alguma coisa... Eu estava imaginando? Eu sentia vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede pela falta de respostas.

"Harry!" Draco exclamou, colocando a mão na minha coxa e a apertando. "Você viu isso?"

Olhei para onde ele apertava. Um tanto próximo demais _daquele_ lugar. Gemi frustrado e olhei para a tela do cinema.

"Claro, apavorante." Concordei, forçando minhas costas contra o banco, olhando para o meio das minhas pernas e mandando meu amigo _não_ despertar justo agora. Draco apertou minha coxa com mais força.

"Oh, Deus," Ele gemeu assustado. Droga, ele nunca ficava assustado com filmes de terror, mas agora que estava ele ficava tão... _Sexy_. Eu senti de vontade de puxá-lo para meu colo e beijá-lo, na boca, no pescoço, até que aquela expressão vulnerável e trêmula desaparecesse.

"Draco..." Chamei baixinho, virando-me para ele e tentando me aproximar. Mas no exato instante algo aconteceu no filme que assustou todo mundo e Draco se inclinou para frente, concentrado no que acontecia na telona.

"Esse filme é bom demais!" Ele exclamou, inconsciente da minha aproximação. Suspirei tristemente, voltando a me endireitar na minha poltrona.

"Claro." Resmunguei, tentando me concentrar também no filme.

**XxX**

"Vamos a algum pub agora?" Draco perguntou assim que saímos do cinema. "Estou a fim de beber alguma coisa." Ele falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e abrindo os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa. Não pude deixar de reparar no movimento. "Como está quente essa noite." Ele resmungou.

"Muito." Concordei, meu corpo ficando quente ao observá-lo.

Fomos para um pub que, ele comentou, era destinado aos jovens de mente mais... _Aberta_. Obviamente destinado a gays, lésbicas e simpatizantes. Dei de ombros, concordando, mas sentindo meu estômago se contrair por dentro. E se algum cara resolvesse dar em cima de Draco?

Mas ele tem namorado, não vai deixar nenhum se aproximar, falei para mim mesmo. O lugar estava bem cheio, mas não a ponto de se tornar sufocante. Fomos até um bar e Draco pediu duas bebidas.

"Eu acho melhor eu não beber." Comentei, pensando em como poderia acabar falando demais caso estivesse com muito álcool no meu sistema. Draco se colocou de pé e se aproximou de mim, que estava sentado meio de lado num dos banquinhos do bar.

"Você não precisa beber demais. Só alguns goles para aliviar o calor." Ele falou, parando bem perto e aproximando o copo dos meus lábios, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Aceitei a bebida no automático, mal sentindo o gosto enquanto observava seu rosto atraente e seu sorriso torto.

Ele virou todo o conteúdo do copo em minha boca.

"Você está ficando menos fraco para bebida, Harry." Ele comentou, voltando a se sentar. Grunhi qualquer coisa e pedi ao garçom por mais um.

"Seu namorado parece ter se animado com o primeiro copo." O homem comentou divertido, enquanto servia mais uma dose. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu abertamente, como era raro vê-lo fazer.

"Harry não é meu namorado." Ele comentou, novamente achando a ideia absurda. "Somos _apenas_ melhores amigos. Sem chance de rolar algo mais. Harry é _muito_ hétero, entende?"

Apertei a mandíbula e peguei o copo, virando-o quase que num único gole. Então me levantei e puxei Draco comigo.

"Harry, o que foi?" Ele perguntou, um pouco assustado com minha atitude. Minha expressão estava séria e eu segurava seu pulso com mais força do que o necessário.

"Vamos dançar." Falei, dirigindo-me para perto do espaço em frente a um jukebox num canto onde havia algumas mesas de sinuca. Draco soltou uma risada nervosa.

"Harry, ninguém dança nesse pub." Ele disse, tentando soltar o pulso. Quando cheguei aonde eu queria, me virei e puxei-o para meus braços, abraçando-o pela cintura.

"Não me importo com os outros." Falei seriamente. Tocava uma música lenta, romântica, que fez com que eu abraçasse Draco com mais força. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, segurando meus braços logo abaixo dos ombros.

"Você dança tão mal." Ele murmurou alguns segundos depois, os olhos ainda fechados e a testa vincada em concentração, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e me abraçar em retorno, a respiração quente batendo na pele de meu pescoço. Eu aspirei profundamente seu perfume, que tinha seu cheiro próprio e único, e abracei-o com ainda mais força quando meus lábios percorreram seu pescoço.

"Draco, eu..." Nem sei o que ia falar caso ele não houvesse se afastado abruptamente, com a expressão de quem se lembrava de alguma coisa.

"Ah, você se lembra de quando você tentou dançar com a... como era mesmo o nome dela? Cho Chang? Na festa de formatura do colégio? Aí você tropeçou e acabou pisando no vestido dela e," Ele começou a rir. "nunca vou esquecer daquela oriental correndo até o banheiro tapando os seios por causa do vestido rasgado."

Não era possível que ele acabasse com aquele momento para lembrar-me das minhas gafes da adolescência! Ele deveria estar tentando me enlouquecer, era a única explicação.

"Vem, tem uma bebida ótima que você precisa experimentar." Ele falou, seguindo de volta para o bar.

Reparei nos olhares que ele atraiu enquanto se dirigia sozinho até lá e achei melhor segui-lo antes que algum engraçadinho resolvesse colocar as patas nele. Conversamos apenas, até o final da noite, até que Draco subitamente quis ir embora quando um homem se aproximou e me perguntou se eu 'estava com o loiro'. Quando perguntei para Draco se ele queria fazer alguma outra coisa, ele negou enfaticamente, e pediu-me que o largasse em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ <strong>Um cinema aqui na minha cidade tem essa promoção. *.*

**²** Muito medo desse filme, beijos.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei, final de capítulo meio frustrante, mas o próximo é o último, então já sabem o que acontece, né? ;) SUAS LINDAS, obrigada pelas reviews no cap. passado. Lufei demais. Adoro todas vocês [][]

**Lis Martin** (Uia, espero que nunca tenha acordado nua sem lembrar de nada na cama de alguém, ao menos! haha! mas eu já tive umas amnésias tb, mas não totais, thank god! É, o Draco ficou um pouco magoado, mas parece que agora ele quer fazer o Harry sofrer um pouco, como vingança! haha! E o Ryan, bem, saberemos dele no próximo cap. [] Obrigada pela review! beijão!),** Larissa** (Nhá! adoro matar as leitoras - em um bom sentido - aahahah! O problema de um Harry bêbado e saidinho é que ele esquece tudo, lol. E agora o Draco está se vingando, huhu! Ixi, nessa fic o Harry ficou com o posto de seme mesmo - já tinha escrito a cena antes da sua review :/ - mas estou planejando uma fic futura com o Harry passivo :D Obrigada pela reviiiew! Beijinho!).


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu Não Existo Sem Você**

**Autora: **Mila B.

**Beta: **Sem revisão, qualquer erro, me avisem.

**Sinopse:** Harry e Draco são amigos há anos, mas quando Harry percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando...

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p>"Você não está entendendo, Ginny." Falei, frustrado, jogado-me no sofá das duas garotas que me olhavam de maneira compreensiva. "Ele parece estar fazendo de tudo para me provocar nas últimas semanas, mas sempre que eu tento algo mais ousado, ele se afasta, como se nada estivesse fora do normal." Lamentei, tapando o rosto.<p>

Duas semanas de puro sofrimento. Draco se aproximava e sorria e parecia cada dia mais sensual e atraente, e eu simplesmente não sabia como agir, porque ao mesmo tempo em que tudo parecia coisa da minha cabeça, também parecia como se ele estivesse jogando uma insinuação atrás da outra.

Já estávamos nas férias de verão. O semestre na faculdade terminara e, como Draco só estava trabalhando numa pequena empresa onde conseguira um estágio um pouco melhor, nós conseguíamos nos ver com maior frequência. Algumas vezes ele dava a desculpa de que sairia com o namorado, o que só me deixava mais frustrado.

"Talvez esteja na hora de você tomar uma atitude mais incisiva, Harry. Não sei, talvez dizer a ele como se sente." Ginny falou, abraçando uma almofada. Luna estava preparando um suco na cozinha.

"Harry pode ser muito corajoso, mas é péssimo em questões do coração." Luna comentou alegremente, tomando um gole de suco antes de trazer os copos para a sala.

"Obrigado, agora estou mesmo preparado para dizer a ele como me sinto." Retruquei amargo. "Eu só queria poder saber quais seriam as reações dele caso eu fizesse algo... Por que as pessoas não vêm com manual? Quero dizer, ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu nem ao menos sei o que ele pensa, o que faria, imagina se fosse outra pessoa?"

"Own, é tão bonitinho quando eles ficam inseguros choramingando como garotinhos." Ginny debochou, olhando para a namorada, que assentiu e sentou-se no colo da ruiva depois de afastar a almofada.

"Eles são todos cheios de atitude até se apaixonarem." Luna sorriu doce e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Ginny.

"Vocês não estão ajudando!" Reclamei, jogando a almofada mais próxima nelas. "Você, Ginny, que já passou por isso, deveria me dar conselhos de como agir!"

"Harry," Ginny suspirou. "Draco Malfoy é Draco Malfoy, não Luna Lovegood. Mas se você quer um conselho, pare de se menosprezar tanto. Você _é_ bonito e sexy, e várias pessoas babam em cima de você, então, por Deus, pare com tanto drama. Ele pode ser seu melhor amigo, mas não é alguém de ferro e muito menos inatingível." Ginny revirou os olhos, sem paciência.

Elas já vinham aguentando meus desabafos há semanas, então eu entendia que já estivessem loucas para me chutar da casa delas e trancar a fechadura.

"São nossas inseguranças que tornam pessoas e objetivos inatingíveis. Mas não se preocupe, Harry. Noventa e nove por cento das pessoas sofrem desse mal, então você é apenas bastante normal." Luna afirmou sonhadora.

Ginny começou a rir e beijou a bochecha da namorada. Eu apenas sorri de leve, enquanto observava a inteiração das duas. Ginny tinha razão, estava na hora de deixar meu lado mais corajoso aflorar.

**XxX**

Eu estava atravessando a Rua Piccadilly quando me deparei com Helen, a prima de Ryan. Parei para cumprimentá-la, afinal, ela não tinha culpa por ser parente do homem que eu mais odiava naquele momento da minha vida.

"Oh, olá! Harry, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou. "Do musical." Ela sorriu.

"Isso, como você está? Veio a Londres a passeio novamente?" Perguntei.

"Dessa vez a trabalho." Ela comentou, suspirando. "Ainda não consegui ir a nenhum musical. Seu amigo Draco que gosta de musicais, não é mesmo? Como ele está? Não diga que eu comentei algo, mas Ryan ficou na fossa depois que Draco terminou o namoro." Ela falou distraidamente, e nesse ponto eu arregalei os olhos. "E depois dizem que só as mulheres que sofrem pelo término de um relacionamento. Hunf, no máximo os homens escondem melhor, certo?"

"Ahnn, certo." Falei, desorientado. "Quando foi que eles terminaram?"

"Oh, você não sabia? Draco não lhe contou? Foi no dia posterior ao que fomos todos juntos ao musical. Ryan falou que Draco foi encontrá-lo logo cedo pela manhã e terminou tudo, assim, sem maiores explicações. Ele ficou arrasado. Eu até pensei em lhe perguntar o motivo, porque é um mistério mesmo." Helen contou, mas antes que eu pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa – provavelmente algo sem sentido, já que minha cabeça estava fervilhando com a informação –, ela olhou para o relógio e sobressaltou-se. "Oh, preciso ir, estou atrasada para uma reunião! Legal vê-lo novamente, Harry! Mande um abraço para Draco por mim!"

Ela se despediu apressada e continuou descendo a rua, enquanto eu permanecia estático no meio da calçada. Draco, além de não ter-me contado nada, ainda ficara inventando que continuava saindo com Ryan. Por que diabos ele faria algo assim?

Olhei para o relógio. Eu iria encontrá-lo no Hyde Park, onde uma bandinha nova que vinha fazendo algum sucesso pela cidade faria um show aberto para o público no final da tarde. Ah, mas era hoje que eu descobriria o que se passava por aquela cabeça loira.

Quando cheguei ao Hyde Park, numa área em que nós dois geralmente nos encontrávamos quando marcávamos de ir lá, encontrei Draco sentado despojadamente num banco, comendo um sorvete de casquinha com duas bolas sabor maracujá, seu sabor preferido. Ele ergueu o olhar enquanto eu me aproximava e então se levantou graciosamente, caminhando também em minha direção.

"Harry, achei que não vinha mais." Ele comentou e eu resmunguei algo. Eu estava apenas dez minutos atrasado. "Você quer comprar um sorvete?" Ele perguntou, lambendo o dele de maneira quase indecente. Apertei os lábios com a visão. Isso se tornara comum nos últimos dias, vide: ele me provocando dessa forma.

Eu estava quase convencido de que ele _realmente_ estava me provocando e que não era fruto da minha imaginação pervertida agora que sabia que ele terminara com Ryan há séculos atrás! E eu era mesmo idiota por não ter desconfiado de nada, já que eu nunca mais vira o ex-namorado. Mas acima de tudo, agora eu tinha certeza de _algo_ acontecera naquela noite depois da festa.

"Vou querer um pouco." Falei, segurando o pulso dele e aproximando o sorvete da minha boca. Tão indecente quanto ele, lambuzei meus lábios com o doce, olhando-o intensamente. As bochechas dele adquiram um tom rosado quase imperceptível antes que ele desviasse o olhar e pigarreasse. Ao que parecia, ele não era o único a conseguir arrancar tais reações, e sorri internamente com o pensamento.

Talvez fosse tempo de eu deixar de ser tão bom garoto.

"Você é mesmo abusado." Draco comentou, assim que larguei seu pulso. "Perguntei se você queria comprar um, e não roubar um pouco do meu." Ele torceu o nariz de uma maneira adorável e eu sorri de maneira marota e, assim que ele levou o sorvete aos lábios, segurei novamente o pulso dele, mantendo-o no lugar, e me inclinei, roubando mais um pouco do maracujá.

Apenas o sorvete evitando o contato entre nossos lábios.

Dessa vez ele ruborizou de verdade, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas antes de me afastar, sem deixar de encará-lo.

"Então, vamos caminhar um pouco antes de irmos para a área do show?" Perguntei casual, começando a caminhar com as mãos no bolso, quase assobiando. Draco hesitou alguns segundos, mas acabou apressando o passo para me alcançar, enquanto eu sorria internamente.

**XxX**

"E aí eu estava pensando em usar esse dinheiro da herança da minha mãe, que não foi usurpado pelo governo, para abrir esse pequeno negócio. Mas só ano que vem... Ainda preciso trabalhar na área administrativa por mais tempo para pegar o jeito. Agora que fui efetivado nessa companhia de seguros..."

"Você foi efetivado? Não me falou nada!" Interrompi o relato de Draco, que deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

"É só um empreguinho para me ensinar as bases. Me cumprimente quando eu abrir meu próprio negócio." Ele falou com a voz arrastada em descaso.

"E quem disse que eu ia cumprimentá-lo?" Debochei em retorno, com um sorriso divertido, e levei um soco no braço por isso.

"Idiota. O debochado aqui sou eu, esqueceu?" Ele perguntou, um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios. Eu adorava isso em Draco. A forma como ele conseguia ter várias facetas, desde o frio e indiferente, ao descontraído e sorridente. E meu peito se encheu com uma sensação boa ao pensar que uns dos melhores lados dele eram reservados apenas a mim. Ninguém o conhecia tão bem quanto eu.

"Draco..." Chamei, segurando o queixo dele e, por puro impulso, inclinando-me para beijá-lo. Pensei tê-lo visto fechar os olhos e meu coração imediatamente disparou enquanto meus lábios formigavam, esperando pelo contato que eu tanto desejava, mas, no último segundo, ele desviou o rosto.

"Ahn... Você está ouvindo? Acho que a banda começou a se apresentar." Ele falou, afastando-se de mim. Suspirei, nervoso, bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu acabara de tentar beijá-lo assim, sem mais nem menos? Por Deus, eu estava mesmo perdendo o controle.

"Sabe, você poderia pegar umas dicas sobre administração com seu pai, não?" Insinuei, por implicância, mas também porque ainda achava que ele deveria perdoar o pai. Lucius cometera muitos erros, mas tenho certeza que nunca com intenção de machucar Narcisa ou Draco.

"Dicas de como roubar e extorquir? Não, obrigado." Draco respondeu secamente, e eu dei de ombros, fazendo uma anotação mental para comentar algo sobre aquilo em outro momento, em que ele estivesse de guarda baixa.

Quando chegamos à área do show, o lugar já estava bem cheio, até porque a banda já começara a tocar. Os olhos de Draco brilharam por um momento, enquanto ele ficava na ponta dos pés para enxergar o palco.

"O vocalista é muito gostoso." Ele falou, e o comentário teria se perdido na barulheira se eu não estivesse atento. Olhei para o cantor e achei-o absolutamente feio. Como acharia qualquer outro homem que não Draco. Talvez eu só tivesse olhos para Draco.

Oh, merda, eu não acabo de pensar em algo tão ridiculamente romântico quanto Titanic, acabo?

Ignorando minha vontade de me dar um tapa na testa, optei por outra mais interessante e abracei Draco por trás, aproximando meus lábios de sua orelha.

"Você não deveria ficar reparando de maneira tão descarada assim. O que o seu _namorado_ vai pensar?" Perguntei, apertando-o contra meu peito. Draco ofegou, mas não tentou se afastar.

"Ele não está por perto, está?" Ele retrucou, com uma expressão mimada e emburrada. Minha mão subiu e eu segurei seu queixo, obrigando-o a olhar para cima, para meus olhos. Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas eu não disse nada, apenas voltei a abaixar meu rosto. Seria agora que eu acabaria com aquele teatro todo entre nós e...

"Ugh!" Resmunguei, após receber uma cotovelada de Draco nas costelas.

"Adoro essa música. Esse vocalista é mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho." Ele voltou a exclamar alegremente, de maneira quase cínica, como se eu não tivesse, pela segunda vez, tentado beijá-lo, e ele não tivesse, em retorno, acabado com o ar em meus pulmões. "Vamos, Harry, vamos tentar ir mais para frente. Use os seus músculos para alguma coisa e abra caminho!"

Rosnei qualquer coisa, decidido a não o deixar escapar na próxima oportunidade, e comecei a avançar com ele até que chegássemos à frente do palco. E preciso admitir que não gostei nem um pouquinho da forma como Draco babou naquele vocalista desafinado durante todo o show...

**XxX**

"Estou exausto." Draco resmungou, jogando-se no sofá da minha sala. Ele se aconchegou entre as almofadas como um gato preguiçoso.

"Estou vendo que alguém vai dormir no meio do filme." Falei, vendo-o fechar os olhos e praticamente ronronar, ignorando meu comentário. "Você quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Não estou com fome." Ele falou, a voz abafada uma vez que seu rosto estava escondido numa almofada.

"Vou colocar o filme então." Falei, indo ate o aparelho de DVD e inserindo o filme que havíamos alugado. Depois fui até a cozinha e peguei dois copos e uma garrafa de coca-cola, e então apaguei as luzes. Olhei para Draco, que encarava a televisão com um ar distraído e nem sequer me atrevi a imaginar como aquela noite acabaria.

Mas eu estava sozinho com ele, no meu apartamento, as luzes apagadas... Ele se ajeitou no sofá e eu sentei próximo a ele, entregando-lhe um dos copos.

Conversamos mais algumas bobagens enquanto o filme não começava. Era um filme de guerra chamado O Resgate do Soldado Ryan. Draco tem paixão por filmes de guerra, principalmente da segunda guerra mundial, e eu acabei me acostumando, ou melhor, aprendendo a gostar - nunca gostei de nada que envolvesse sangue, como todos já devem ter percebido, com o meu horror a filmes de terror.

O silêncio entre nós dois assim que o filme iniciou, porém, estava me deixando incomodado, e meu coração começou a bater desesperado sem motivo algum – ou talvez não tão sem motivos assim – e comecei a ficar nervoso com o barulho que, felizmente, era abafado pelos sons de tiroteio do Desembarque da Normandia.

"Harry, você quer parar de se remexer?" Draco perguntou com a voz mais arrastado do que nunca. Ele terminou de beber a coca e então se inclinou sobre meu corpo para alcançar a garrafa que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Mas então eu estava cansado das dúvidas e pronto para me arriscar sem titubear novamente.

Segurei o braço estendido dele e larguei os copos sobre a mesinha, antes de me virar para ele, com a expressão séria.

"Esqueci de lhe contar. Encontrei com Helen hoje. Lembra dela? A prima do seu namorado?" Perguntei num tom quase repreensivo. Draco arregalou os olhos e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, enquanto eu sorria de maneira quase predatória. "Ou melhor, ex-namorado."

Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu o puxei mais para perto.

"Bem, é, você descobriu, Potter, parabéns. Pode me soltar agora?" Ele perguntou de forma áspera, desviando o olhar.

"Por que você continuou fingindo que estava namorando?" Perguntei, segurando seu rosto e obrigando-o a me encarar. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam e então a resposta não importava. Importava apenas que ele estava tão próximo, importava apenas seus lábios se entreabrindo e a respiração escapando rápida e quente próxima ao meu rosto.

"Harry..." Ele falou baixinho, antes que eu colasse nossos lábios. Puxei-o para o meu colo, um joelho de cada lado da minha cintura, e aprofundei o beijo, puxando-o pela nuca. Meu corpo todo pareceu corresponder, não apenas meus lábios. Uma onda de calor se espalhou do meu peito ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio gelado percorreu minha espinha. Draco gemeu quando nossas línguas se encontraram, sôfregas, e segurou meus cabelos, pressionando-se mais contra meu corpo.

Minhas mãos deram um jeito de abrir os primeiros botões da camisa dele e afastar o tecido de seus ombros. Desci os lábios para seu pescoço, deslizando a língua pela pele pálida. Meu coração parecia explodir no peito. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo. Minhas mãos tremiam.

"Draco..." Chamei seu nome antes de deitá-lo no sofá, encaixando-me entre suas pernas. Ele me olhou daquela maneira entregue e vulnerável, como se não tivesse e não _quisesse_ encontrar forças para me impedir. Prendi seus braços acima de sua cabeça e com a mão livre terminei de abrir os últimos botões da camisa. Ele arqueou o corpo e gemeu quando o beijei no peito e então suguei um dos mamilos, minha mão acariciando seu abdômen.

"Desde quando, Harry?" Ele perguntou de súbito, quando subi o rosto para beijá-lo outra vez. "Desde quando você me ama?" Seus olhos brilharam como se úmidos com lágrimas não derramadas. Minha garganta se apertou e eu o abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço. Então eu me declarara enquanto estava bêbado? Mais alguma coisa acontecera naquela noite? Fazia sentido, já que Draco terminara com Ryan logo pela manhã e depois começara a agir daquela maneira, como se quisesse me enlouquecer.

Mas decidi que não importava. Seria uma benção admitir o que estava entalado na minha garganta desde que o vira beijando outro homem.

"Não sei, Draco. Só sei que eu te amo tanto..." Falei, beijando-o no pescoço. Ele me abraçou de volta, com força.

"Você é um idiota, Harry. Um idiota! Eu nunca imaginei nós dois juntos, nem mesmo depois que percebi que era gay, justamente porque eu sei que não seria nada do que sou hoje sem você, que eu simplesmente... não existiria sem você, que teria jogado tudo para alto depois da... depois de tudo que aconteceu na minha adolescência. Você foi meu porto-seguro, sempre estava lá quando precisei e nunca desistiu de mim." Eu ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo, e vi algumas lágrimas teimosas escorrendo pelo canto dos seus olhos. Ele segurou meus cabelos, olhando-me de uma maneira que queimava. "E eu te amo tanto, Harry. Sempre te amei. O amor mais puro da minha vida. E eu tenho tanto medo de estragar isso. Eu não quero te perder também..."

"Draco," Eu me ajoelhei no sofá e o puxei para cima, segurando seu rosto, meu coração explodindo com a declaração. "você não vai perder, mas eu não quero mais ser só seu amigo. Eu preciso de mais do que isso. Me desculpa por ser tão egoísta."

"Não. Eu não quero as suas desculpas." Ele disse, inclinando-se e voltando a me beijar. Um beijo mais intenso e desesperado do que antes, como se não pudéssemos esperar mais nenhum segundo parar sentir nossos corpos colados, sentir a pele e a respiração e a ardência do contato. As roupas foram sendo atiradas ao chão, apenas a luz da televisão como cúmplice dos toques e dos suspiros.

"Você não sabe... O quanto eu desejei isso nas últimas semanas. Você estava me enlouquecendo..." Falei com a voz rouca. Draco estava sentado no meu colo, nossos corpos finalmente livres de toda e qualquer roupa.

"Você já fez isso antes comigo." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, nossos olhares fixos.

"O quê?" Perguntei, desconcertado.

"Depois daquela festa. Você acordou no meio da noite e entrou no banheiro. Eu estava tomando banho..." Ele falou baixinho e provocante, mexendo o corpo e deixando-se penetrar. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos quando ele começou a se mover, ainda sussurrando. "Você me abraçou por trás e fez tudo que pôde comigo. Eu nunca senti tanto prazer na minha vida..."

Segurei-o com força pela cintura, movimentando seu quadril com mais urgência contra meu corpo. Tenho certeza que sentiria um desespero aterrador ao saber que já havíamos feito amor antes - nossa primeira vez juntos - se ele não estivesse nos meus braços como estava, totalmente entregue, nossos olhos preenchidos por promessas silenciosas, mas que ainda assim pareciam preencher todo o apartamento, enquanto nos encarávamos.

"Draco..." Murmurei, sem conseguir pensar com coerência. Inverti as posições e deitei-o novamente no sofá, aumentando o ritmo e beijando-o com paixão e força. Ele ofegou e envolveu minha cintura com as pernas, nossos lábios se encontrando e desencontrando, o ar faltando e um prazer desmedido guiando nossos movimentos.

Caí exausto sobre ele depois que atingi o ápice, minha respiração trêmula e descompassada.

"Por que... Você não me falou nada?" Perguntei, assim que consegui respirar adequadamente e rolei para o lado, aconchegando-o em meus braços. Ele suspirou.

"Fiquei com raiva de você. Por ter feito aquilo apenas quando estava bêbado e não ter me falado nada sobre como se sentia... Mas eu passei a noite inteira pensando e percebi que queria repetir aquilo, que não conseguiria continuar sendo apenas seu amigo. Saí de casa e terminei com Ryan sem pensar duas vezes. Mas então você acordou sem memória nenhuma do que tinha feito e eu voltei a ficar com raiva."

"E me deu gelo por uma semana." Lembrei, apoiando os cotovelos no sofá para olhá-lo melhor.

"Sim." Ele sorriu seco. "Mas depois mudei de tática e resolvi que iria provocá-lo até que você se declarasse novamente, tomasse uma atitude."

"Bem, você conseguiu, eu quase enfartei diversas vezes durante essas duas últimas semanas. E eu tentei tomar uma atitude antes de hoje também." Falei, lembrando-me de todas as vezes em que tentara beijá-lo.

"É... tentou, mas então quando você estava prestes a fazer exatamente o que eu queria, eu me sentia inseguro e me afastava..." Draco admitiu, desviando o olhar, parecendo vulnerável daquela maneira que ativava meu lado protetor. Aproximei os lábios do pescoço dele, beijando-o de leve.

"Draco... eu te amo. Você pode achar que apenas _você_ precisou de mim desde que nos conhecemos, mas eu não consigo imaginar o quanto minha vida teria sido tão sem-graça e vazia se eu não tivesse te encontrado aquele dia naquele banheiro há tantos anos. Ninguém nunca foi tão importante na minha vida como você, ninguém esteve comigo nos melhores e piores momentos, ninguém nunca me deu tanta dor de cabeça e preocupação, e ninguém nunca buscou apoio em mim de maneira que me fizesse sentir tão importante e especial." Sussurrei perto do ouvido dele, virando seu rosto e voltando a beijá-lo. "Então pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar você se afastar de mim assim tão fácil..."

"Idiota..." Draco resmungou, corado e irritado. "Não precisa falar assim como se eu fosse uma garotinha insegura."

"Eu falo porque é a verdade." Eu ri, afastando alguns cabelos de seus olhos. Ele me encarou com aquela sobrancelha erguida que lhe dá um ar arrogante e irritante - e extremamente sexy.

"E espero também que ninguém nunca lhe dê, nem nunca tenha lhe dado, tanto prazer quanto _eu_, Potter." Ele falou, com um movimento rápido que fez com que nós girássemos e caíssemos do sofá.

Gemi com a queda, mas ignorei o fato ao vê-lo sentado sobre a minha cintura. Ergui meu corpo e voltei a beijá-lo, agarrando seus cabelos.

"É melhor você se esforçar então, Malfoy." Eu sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não precisava fazer esforço algum, eu não me importaria de vê-lo se empenhar.

"Harry... Eu também faço tudo por você." Ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

Eu me pergunto se Ginny teria sentido tanta felicidade quando finalmente se declarou e foi correspondida por Luna quanto a que eu senti naquele momento. Eu esperava que sim, pois a sensação era única.

**XxX**

Estava esperando Draco do lado de fora da prisão. Não demorou para que eu visse sua silhueta esbelta saindo pelo portão principal. Assim que ele pôs os olhos em mim, sorriu e sua expressão relaxou, enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Ele não falou nada antes de se atirar nos meus braços e me apertar com força.

"Como está o seu pai?" Perguntei, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele escondeu o rosto no meu peito e resmungou baixinho.

"Envelheceu muito nesses últimos anos. Os olhos estão fundos e está magro demais, mas continua com aquele olhar penetrante, apesar de meio apagado..." Draco comentou sem emoção, antes de me apertar com mais força. "Mas quando ele me viu... Harry, ele começou a chorar... Eu quase paralisei, nunca imaginei que um dia veria Lucius Malfoy chorando..."

"Draco..." Afaguei seus cabelos loiros.

"Eu queria odiá-lo. Mesmo depois que resolvi ceder às suas tentativas de me fazer visitá-lo, eu queria continuar odiando-o, mas... Deuses, ele parecia tão infeliz e miserável. Eu tive que perdoá-lo." Draco ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, os olhos cinza brilhando, como se esperasse uma repreensão por ter perdoado o pai.

Beijei-o de leve nos lábios, sem me importar que alguém nos visse.

"Você fez bem em perdoá-lo. Vai te deixar mais tranquilo, você vai ver..." Draco sorriu com as minhas palavras, seu sorriso torto, apesar de não tão malicioso no momento.

"E ele me deu umas dicas ótimas sobre como administrar meu novo negócio." Ele falou, e eu soltei uma risada.

Draco e eu estávamos namorando há quase dois anos e, recentemente, ele usara todo seu dinheiro guardado para abrir uma pequena empresa de investimentos financeiros. Eu dei uma mãozinha, aplicando parte da minha herança de família no negócio, mas como Draco é orgulho demais, já prometera que iria me reembolsar com juros. Algo desnecessário, já que eu estava trabalhando numa empresa automobilística de grande porte na área de desenvolvimento de novas tecnologias, e estava ganhando muito bem, já que eu continuava – aos olhos de Draco, ao menos – sendo o nerd irrecuperável que vivia inventando coisas novas.

"Espero que nenhuma dica ilícita." Brinquei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Draco olhou-me de maneira sugestiva.

"Não se preocupe. Se foi ilícita, ninguém nunca saberá. Afinal, sou muito mais cuidadoso do que meu pai." Ele jogou o cabelo para trás de maneira prepotente e a malícia enfim apareceu em seu sorriso.

"Ah, é?" Eu enlacei-o pelo pescoço como costumava fazer e comecei a bagunçar aqueles fios meticulosamente ajeitados. "É melhor, para o seu bem e para o bem de seus cabelos, que você se mantenha _sempre_ na linha."

"Potter, me larga! Está acabando com o meu penteado!" Ele se debateu, já furioso. Quando o soltei, segurei seus pulsos – evitando alguns socos – e puxei-o para um beijo apaixonado. Porque eu estava a cada dia mais apaixonado. E também já não me importo em admitir essas coisas ridiculamente românticas – apesar de Draco revirar os olhos sempre que as digo, eu consigo ver o sorrisinho que se forma no canto dos lábios dele.

"Você tem que parar com essa mania de quase me dobrar ao meio quando me beija." Ele reclamou, ajeitando as vestes pomposamente assim que o larguei. "Sabe, eu tenho uma dignidade a manter."

"É, sei, uma dignidade que não existe entre quatro paredes..." Falei, começando a andar pela calçada. Iríamos nos encontrar para almoçar com Ginny e Luna. Draco nunca fora muito fã das duas - dizia que odiava aquela cor vermelho berrante dos cabelos de Ginny e os olhos malucos de Luna -, mas depois que contei que fora graças aos conselhos das duas que estávamos juntos, ele passou a 'aturá-las', como gostava de frisar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou indignado. "Harry? Harry, volte aqui!"

Comecei a rir e, assim que ele emparelhou ao meu lado, passei o braço por seus ombros, mantendo-o perto de mim. Nós ainda éramos melhores amigos. Melhores amigos e amantes. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Que açúcar nesse final *.* Então, eu não sei se eu consegui passar bem a ideia, mas respondendo mais explicitamente ao que me perguntaram: O Draco sempre amou o Harry? A resposta seria sim e não. Ele amava, mas nunca foi aquela coisa bem clara, sabem? Ele amava como amigo, mas também de uma maneira muito mais intensa do que o normal, porém ele preferia não pensar muito nisso, por medo de que, caso entendesse esse sentimento, poderia, de alguma forma, estragar a amizade dos dois. Mas o que aconteceu no banheiro fez com que todos esses sentimentos escondidos/reprimidos que ele se negava a realmente enxergar viessem à tona.

Enfim, fiquei muito feliz com o feedback dessa fic! Ela é toda curtinha e simples, mas eu adorei dedicar duas tardes da minha vida escrevendo-a. *.* Foi quase um vômito cerebral, mas eu gostei do resultados, HAHAHA. Obrigada a quem comentou, são vocês que me fazem querer continuar escrevendo no mundo das fanfics e, claro, do pinhão. :D

Agora eu prometo, aos leitores que leem Era Uma Vez em Veneza, que me dedicarei exclusivamente a essa história (e por falar nisso, eu postei cap. novo dela esse domingo e quase ninguém comentou ainda *senta no cantinho e chora*)! E estou com três projetos futuros de longfics pinhão, um deles BEM longfic (fico até com medo de pensar no tamanho que terá). Então, espero 'ouvir' de vocês em breve!

Beijos, povo lindo! :*


End file.
